Proving My Existence
by Blackmoon OniOokami
Summary: Kagome is the adopted sister of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, but everyone outside the family thinks she's worthless and always attack her. How far will she go to prove herself? Rated T just to be safe. *To be revised/rewritten*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! This is a little piece I wrote. This is my first real fanfiction, so please go easy on me! Thanks! No flames!**

**Edited by MangaFreak15-oneechan!**

**Proving My Existence**

**Ch. 1**

Blood.

The first thing that he smelt was blood. It was his sister's. He growled, grabbed his brother, and ran at a speed that no demon could ever hope to match. The scent of the blood led them to an alleyway where a little girl was laying in a fetal position surrounded by her own blood. Some pieces of her clothing were thrown here and there. His eyes turned crimson red as he turned to his brother and said, "Inuyasha, grab her and get her to Mother for her to be healed." The boy, now know as Inuyasha, picked up the injured girl carefully and left in quick haste. The older boy left as quick as he had come – to find his father.

* * *

"Otousan, we need to talk," the young boy said.

"Yes, what is it, Sesshoumaru?" the father said.

The boy, now known as Sesshoumaru, told about how he found his sister half-dead in an alley way.

"Oh, how could anyone do _that_ to poor little Kagome!?" the father replied. Just than a maid came in.

"Inutaishou-sama? Your daughter is fine now. She has recovered but she needs her rest."

"Thank you very much. Sesshoumaru, why don't you go check up on her?" Inutaishou suggested.

"Very well, Otousan." Sesshoumaru left. Once he left, Inutaishou started thinking about putting Kagome in the academy next year. She would certainly need it.

* * *

Black out.

It was the only thing she remembered when she woke up in her night clothes and in her bed. Blood was there too. And girls and boys. It was slowly coming back. Boys said she was stupid and dumb. Girls said she was ugly and dull. She believed every one of them. She lost her real parents at age four and didn't know where to go until two boys, a mother and a father came by, seeing her in ragged torn up clothes and dry blood all over her. They pitied her – she knew it – but because she stayed there, they all started to love her, as she did them.

They grew up and she started to talk and speak to them as if they were her first real and blood-related parents and brothers. But when she left anywhere to do chores or got sent out to buy something, boys and girls would always pick on her cause they thought they were better than her. She knew they were and tried to stay away from them as much as she possibly could. But nothing worked as they always found her and hurt her, telling her she was rude for avoiding them and that she would pay, or that she didn't deserve to live in the western castle.

"Kagome?" a voice called out, followed by a "Shhh! Let her sleep, she needs it."

"Nnngh," she tried to get up, but something was holding her back.

"Stay down and rest, Kagome dear," a soothing voice told her.

"Okaasan...?" she answered.

"Hai. Would you like some food?" Izaiyoi offered.

"Yes, please." She was given food to eat, and by the time she was done with it (which wasn't very long), Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru came in.

"Oh hello, boys. Your sister is up if you wish to talk to her."

"Hai," were their replies. Izaiyoi gave Inuyasha a hug and Sesshoumaru a kiss on the forehead then left. Sesshoumaru growled at the door for the kiss he received. Inuyasha just went up to Kagome, who was watching them with a soft smile.

"Hi, Sesshy-aniki-sama, Inu-baka-chan." Kagome said.

"Feh, don't call me a baka, baka." That got Inuyasha a smack in the head from Sesshoumaru.

"Hello, imouto-chan. How are you feeling?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Fine, thanks for asking," she replied. She was actually feeling much better, but she was still a little dizzy.

There was a knock on the door. Sesshoumaru went to open it and Inutaisho came in.

"Yo, Kagome-chan!" he said cheerily.

"Hello, Otou-san," she replied tiredly. He was a little worried, but he knew she was just tired. He knew she was a strong demoness, but she had yet to find her inner demon.

You see, a true demon – be it male or female – has to find their inner demon before they can become one. They have to find the demon lying within them to be able to use their full capabilities. They had already done the Rights of Blood with Kagome, meaning they had drunk each other's blood, making her a youkai by blood, but she needed to awaken the demon within her to protect herself. She was at least one year away from finding her true youkai linage. Or so they thought...

"How are you Kagome-chan?" Inutaisho asked.

"Fine, Otousan," she replied again.

"Boys, I would like to talk to Kagome alone." They must have known it was serious because they left immediately. Kagome also knew this because he never left the '-chan' off of her name.

"Kagome-chan...how would you like to go to the academy next week?" He asked. Kagome was surprised. What brought this up all of a sudden? But even though she had tons of questions to ask she just jumped into his arms and yelled, "YES! - " She was cut off.

"Okay, okay, I get it! But you need your rest," Inutaisho laughed. He hugged her, then set her down and covered her up, telling her he would get her some food in a bit. She snuggled into bed for a nap and wondered what it was like in the academy.

* * *

**First fanfiction, go easy on me! Please review!**

**BlackmoonOniOokami**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Thanks to Sakura-Byouri Mizu, Saphire Moon Maiden and SugarOo for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to them and MangaFreak15.**

**Edited by MangaFreak15-oneechan!**

**Proving My Existence**

**Ch. 2**

A week later, Kagome learned what it was like in the academy. To her, it was fun and exciting to learn new things…well, that's what she thought at first. When she got there, she saw everyone was staring at her and her outfit. She was wearing a black tank-top with a white haori over it. She also was wearing red hakamas with a mixed color obi tied around it. The colors were red, black, and white. They represented her, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha. Her clan's symbol was on her back, which was a crescent blue moon. Her hair was tied in a low, loose pony tail and her hair color was dark black with strips of white in it (BTW, she also had dog ears over her head like Inuyasha. And a tail but it looks like Koga's).

"Class," Iruka, her new teacher, started, "This is Kagome Taishou. Please treat her well. Kagome, you are going to sit next to...Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, raise your hand." A boy with hair that stuck up in the back like a chicken's rear raised his hand.

Kagome walked over to him and sat down, murmuring a quiet "good morning". And paid attention to what Iruka was talking about. Sasuke thought she was just another fangirl at first, but when she said "good morning", their eyes connected and he saw her sadness and that she was scared of other people. Not swimming with hearts, it was different for Sasuke so he knew she wasn't a fangirl. He would like her because of just that. But little did he know how much he would like her.

"Okay class, we're going to go practice on our throwing skills with kunai and shuriken." The class started up to go outside. But once Kagome stood up and turned to go too, she was stopped by a hand. It was Sasuke's.

"Hm?" She asked. She had curiosity in her eyes.

"Hey...do you know how to throw kunai and shuriken?" Sasuke asked. What he really wanted to ask was why didn't she like him like others did. But he got nervous when he touched her, for a reason he didn't know.

"Yep, my aniki and ani-ue taught me how. As well as Chichi-ue and Haha-ue," she explained with a smile.

They walked to the line together-not noticing the glares from the males and females. And then Kagome bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she apologized.

"It's okay," the boy answered. The boy had blond hair and whisker like marks on his cheeks with big blue eyes full of curiosity. She deemed him her new friend as well as Sasuke.

"My name is Taishou Kagome." She held out her hand for him to shake but he just shook his head no.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" he replied enthusiastically and hugging her, making her yelp. He laughed at her red face while she just smacked him playfully in the arm. Once they got outside they started throwing their weapons.

Sasuke made them hit all of the targets and when he was done he watched Kagome. He was amazed at how she got her kunai and shuriken on all of the targets as well as he did. He turned to his new friend Naruto and saw he missed most of his shots and even hurt himself a couple of times.

"Kagome, Sasuke, great job!" Iruka praised. Kagome blushed modestly and rubbed the back of her neck while Sasuke nodded his head. Kagome looked at how Naruto was doing and went to Iruka to ask him something. He thought for a moment and then nodded. She smiled and ran over to him.

"Naruto-kun, I asked Iruka-sensei if I could help you with your training and he said yes, so here I am!" Kagome shouted. Naruto looked surprised. No one offered to help him before or ask him to be his friend. He was very happy.

"Sure so what do I need to do, _Kagome-sensei_?" Naruto teased. Kagome just laughed and took the kunai from his hand and went into a position that Sesshoumaru taught her.

"Okay, first you have to get in a position you feel comfortable with." He did. She noticed his position was close to Inuyasha's way of standing."Next, keep your eyes focused on the target you want to hit first." His eyes moved to the one closest to him. "Then grab your weapon and aim, then throw." He did and it got in the middle.

"Yosh! I got it!" Naruto shouted. Kagome smiled happily and blushed when Naruto hugged her again. Sasuke saw the blush and growled but stopped. Why was he growling? He didn't like Kagome like that. Did he? No, an Uchiha doesn't like any girl he just met. But he said himself that he liked her, but what kind of like did he mean? He was confused so he just went over to the two and talked till the academy was over.

Once the academy was over Naruto invited them to ramen. Sasuke said in his own head that he would only go if Kagome went. Kagome said, "Well...it depends, Naruto. I have to ask my Chichi-ue and Haha-ue and my aniki and ani-ue. They protect me and all and they're my family." Once she saw her father at the gate she ran over and hugged his leg. "Hi, Otousan!" She said.

He chuckled, "Hello, Kagome-chan. How was –" Just then he noticed Naruto and Sasuke."Oh, are these your new friends, Kagome-chan?" Inutaishou asked. Kagome nodded and pulled Inutaishou towards them.

"Otousan, this is Naruto and Sasuke, my new friends!" she spoke cheerily. Sasuke looked into her eyes and they showed happiness and love as she looked at her father. Part of him wished that she would look at him with those eyes, but he pushed it down when Kagome's father looked at him.

"How nice to meet you, Naruto-san and Sasuke-san. I hope you treated my daughter well." Kagome started blushing and waving her arms frantically screaming."Otou-san! Please don't say it like that!" He just chuckled.

"Um..." Naruto started getting Inutaishou's attention, "I would like it if Kagome could come to eat ramen with me and Sasuke-teme. Is that okay with you?" he asked. Sasuke scowled at the "-teme" part.

Inutaishou smiled, "Why, of course she can." He handed Kagome something in a pouch. She shook her head no and took it and put back in her father's hands.

"I don't want any, Otousan," she said. Inutaishou smiled softly and bent down on one knee and handed her the pouch again.

"How else will you pay for the ramen, Kagome-chan?" he asked. Realization came over her face as she took it with care as if it would fall to pieces if she took it too hard and too fast. She put it in her pocket, hugged her father and ran off with Sasuke and Naruto.

"Ja ne, Otou-san!" She shouted. Two figures came behind Inutaishou and he spoke without turning around, "They will be good for her and protect her." The two figures nodded and they all jumped and ran off.

* * *

**(Sorry if it's too short ppls, I'm doing the best I can! Thank you for reading! Ja ne minna-san!) Please review! No flames.**

**BlackmoonOniOokami**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo-hoo! Third chapter! Thanks a lot for the reviews!**

**Edited by MangaFreak15-oneechan!**

**Proving My Existence**

**Ch. 3**

A few years afterwards, Kagome and the others grew up having fun and loving life. Though she has still always had problems with getting hurt now and then, Sasuke and Naruto help her through it all. Today she is 12 years old as well as the others and they are finally getting their headbands, the sign of being a true ninja.

"Uzumaki, Naruto. You're up," Iruka said.

"Good luck Naru-kun!" Kagome cheered and he smiled a big smile.

"Thanks Gome-chan!" he replied. He went towards the door and left the room.

"How do you think he'll do, Sasu-chan?" Kagome asked. Sasuke acted irritable when he was called that but inside he felt giddy cause he liked the nickname very much.

"He'll make it. But I doubt it since he's a dope." He smirked when she glared at him playfully. Naruto came back with a smile and a headband on his head.

"Taishou, Kagome. You're up." Kagome got a little nervous but then Sasuke and Naruto reassured her with a smile (Naruto) and a hand on her shoulder (Sasuke).

"Good luck Kaggy-nee-chan!" Naruto said.

"Yeah you'll need it." Sasuke said, happy when he got a reaction out of her.

"Quiet, Uchiha chicken butt!" she mocked. Naruto laughed at the scowling Uchiha but quickly shut up when he got a glare from him.

Kagome walked over to the doors and went out.

* * *

"Hello, Kagome," Iruka said. She nodded towards him and hesitantly nodded towards Mizuki. She felt a bad aura around that man so she stayed away from him.

"Alright Kagome, all you have to do is do the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_." She nodded, did some hand signs, and poof! Five clones appeared next to the ecstatic teen. "Great job Kagome! Here's your new head-band. Wear it with pride." He handed her a blue head band and she put it around her neck-bowed-and ran back to the room to show her friends.

When she opened the door though, she was pushed to the ground by a small dog.

"Ah! Aka-kun!" Kagome nuzzled the little dog and pick herself off of the floor with him in her hands.

"Sorry, Kagome-chan! He smelt your scent coming so –" Kiba was cut off.

"Don't worry Kiba-kun! It's okay, plus I wanted to see Aka-chan! I missed him lots." She spoke nuzzling the cute ninja pup.

"O-okay, Kagome-chan." Kiba stuttered. He started blushing because she grabbed his hand and leading him towards Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto shouted. Kiba waved back with the arm Kagome wasn't holding onto (Kiba still had a light blush on his cheeks). Kagome looked back at him and handed Akamaru back to him but noticed his light blush.

"Ah, Kiba-kun, are you okay?" she asked.

He looked surprised at first but said, "Y-yes, I – uh – I'm okay." His blush grew when she reached his forehead to check his temperature. She looked at him worriedly but he was called next so he said bye and left out of the door quickly has he could.

"That was odd..." Kagome thought out loud.

"Yeah sure it was Gome-chan," Naruto said. She looked at him with curiosity but Sasuke was called up next.

"Good luck Sasu-chan!" Kagome cheered. Naruto kept trying to tell him he wasn't going to make it but he was out the door before he could even make one comment about him.

* * *

Once all the people got the new genin ready they had them stay inside while the ones who failed had to go home. Then all who were left stayed and waited for their new teams to be called and then they would leave with their new teacher.

"Team 7," Iruka called out.

"Sasuke Uchiha." All the girls sighed while guys glared.

"Kagome Taishou." All the guys sighed while girls glared.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"YATTA! GOME-CHAN, SASU-TEME, WE'RE IN A TEAM TOGETHER!"

"And Sakura Haruno." A certain pink-haired genin cheered with an explosive yell of victory while her three other team members banged their foreheads on their desks.

*skipping other teams*

"Ah, team seven you'll just have to wait here." Iruka explained with a sweatdrop and closed the door.

Kagome sighed as she leaned against Sasuke's shoulder and tried to sleep. Sasuke leaned his head against Kagome's and tried to do the same.

Naruto leaned against the table behind him while Sakura looked at Kagome jealously. Soon she too fell asleep. Twenty minutes later Kagome woke up and adjusted her sitting posture and fell back asleep.*her heads on Sasuke's leg BTW* Sasuke than woke up himself and saw how Kagome was laying so he picked her up and put her in his lap holding her and fell back asleep.

After a while Naruto woke up with a jolt and cold sweat and looked around. He spotted Kagome and Sasuke in their position and smiled slyly. He would try and help Sasuke get his nee-chan-if he was nice. If he felt like it too.

Another twenty minutes later they all woke up. Kagome blushed at her awkward position with Sasuke while they waited impatiently for their teacher.

"Uggh! When's he gonna come!?" Naruto screamed. Sakura tried to hit him saying she didn't know but Kagome stopped her hand and pretended it wasn't even there.

"Well Naruto he might be stuck or just really lazy." There was a coughing sound and they all looked towards the door.

"I resent that very much." Their new teacher spoke. They all gathered around him. "You guys are...okay. Meet me on the roof." He poofed away.

Kagome went to the window and jumped her way to the top. The others took the stairs.

* * *

"Well, why don't we start by introducing ourselves?"

"Like how?" Naruto asked.

"Like your likes and dislikes, things like that," He answered back. Sakura made a comment about still not understanding and that he should do it himself.

"Well, my name's Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are none of your business." They sweatdropped. "My dreams...hmm, I have many hobbies." They shook their heads." You first, blondie."

Naruto glared but started," Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! My likes are my friends and ramen! My dislikes are mean people and people who don't leave nee-chan alone and the three minutes it takes for the water to boil for ramen. My hobbies are eating ramen and comparing different types of them. AND MY DREAM IS TO BECOME THE GREATEST HOKAGE EVER!!!!" Naruto shouted with a grin.

_I see. So that's how he grew up..._Kakashi thought. "You're next, pink-hair."

Sakura glared also but spoke, "My name's Haruno Sakura and my likes are..." *blush* "I mean who I like is..." *blush* "KYAA!!" Kagome made a throw up motion that only Kakashi and Sasuke noticed (and inwardly they agreed).

"And your dislikes?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto and Kagome!" she screamed venomously.

"The feeling's mutual." Naruto and Kagome said. Kakashi looked trying to decide on who to choose next and choose Sasuke.

"You, chicken butt."

"My name is Sasuke and my likes are none of your business and my dislikes are many. My ambition is to revive my clan and kill a certain male." He spoke clearly. Naruto shivered thinking it was him. Sakura looked at him like-well you know what she looked like. Kakashi just went to Kagome and raised his eyebrow.

"Hehe, my name's Taishou Kagome and my likes are my family and friends. My dislikes are...fangirls and guys who try to get me to go somewhere to do some things I guess...*she doesn't know they're trying to get her into bed with them* and my dream is to protect what I love the most and become stronger." She spoke with determination flashing in her eyes. Kakashi nodded and spoke.

"You all are very unique. I like that. Tomorrow we will be having survival training. Wake up at 5:00 am and don't eat breakfast or else you'll puke." With that said he poofed away. The others looked blankly at where he use to be then went their separate ways to train for tomorrow.

* * *

**End of chapter. I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed and complimented my work. Cookies for making me feel good! Thank you very much!**

**BlackmoonOniOokami**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry! Lazy Onee-chan was too lazy to help me! –glares at Onee-chan- Anyways, chapter four is here and chapter five will also be up soon! See ya later!**

**Edited by MangaFreak15-oneechan!**

**Proving My Existence**

**Ch. 4**

The next morning, Kagome got up and did as she usually did and left her home to meet at the designated spot. While she was walking she noticed she was being followed. She unnoticeably moved faster but with her trained ears she heard her follower also speed up their pace. She panicked and didn't realize she could have just noticed their scent to see who it was, but instead she stopped around the corner and waited till the person came around so she could trip them. She managed to do just that but regretted it instantly when she noticed it was her brother, Inuyasha.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, ani-ue!" Kagome shouted quietly as not to disturb the rest of the village from their slumber.

"Urf," was his reply. He got up and dusted himself off. He said, "Dang, I just came to give you something and this is the thanks I get?!" She winced and he just sighed and tossed her something."Here. It's from Sango and Miroku." Her eyes widened.

"Really!?" It was a necklace with a Hiraikotsu, a staff, two swords and a bow and arrow. In between the little objects were red, white, silver, black and blue beads. Her favorite colors. "Thanks, ani-ue!" She ran and hugged him as a thank you, but he coughed in his embarrassment with a blush and pushed her off gently telling her she was going to be late if she didn't leave soon. She gasped, thanked him one last time, and ran off.

* * *

"Oi, you're late, Taishou!" Sakura yelled. Kagome just brushed her off and went to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ohayo, Sasu-kun, Naru-chan!" She waved. Sasuke noticed her necklace instantly and asked about it. She told them how she got it and Naruto laughed like crazy when she said she tripped her brother.

"Shut up!" He shut up and glared playfully back. After a couple minutes, Kagome went in a tree and took a nap. The others followed her example with Naruto on the floor next to Kagome's tree, Sasuke underneath Kagome's tree, and Sakura to the right of where Sasuke was sitting. 20 minutes later, Kagome woke up and couldn't fall back asleep so she watched her team mates. She sweatdropped at Naruto's position – his butt was sticking up in the air – and Sakura's constant mumbling of 'her' sweet Sasuke-kun.

As she looked at her last team mate she felt something in the bottom of her stomach and she blushed. She glared at nothing, trying hard to make the pink hue to go away, but it didn't work seeing as it didn't go away.

_Why am I thinking like this? I'm no fan girl! And Sasuke's my friend!_ She thought.

**PUP,** a voice boomed.

_Aaah! Who are you?_

**MY NAME IS KUSARO THE ELEMENTAL INU AND I WILL HELP YOU WITH WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW, **it boomed again.

_Um, okay, _she thought a bit nervously.

After a good amount of time, everyone woke up annoyed and hungry – excluding Kagome.

"UGH! Where is he!?" Naruto yelled. Kagome noticed she had come back to the present.

Suddenly Kakashi 'poofed' up and said casually, "Yo.".

"YOU'RE LATE!" Two genin yelled.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path so –"

"LIAR!"

"Well anyways let's get started." Kakashi led them to another place with three logs and a memorial stone a little ways off. He put a clock on top of one of the logs and set it for noon. "You guys are going to fight me."

Sakura gasped, "But we'll hurt you sensei!" There was a snort and she turned to find Kagome looking at her like she was an idiot.

"Look, we're genin and he's a jounin, who's gonna be getting kicked in the battle?" Sakura seethed.

"You all have until noon to fight me and get one of these bells," the jingle of the bells made Kagome's ears twitch."Use anything you have to fight me and reach your goal."

"But sensei, there are only three bells." Naruto said.

"Yes, one of you will fail and be tied to a post while watching me eat lunch in front of you." They all – excluding Kagome – had their stomachs growling. Kagome pretended to not have eaten.

"This is going to be too easy!" Naruto shouted.

"Just ignore the one with the lowest score and let's move on." Kakashi said. Naruto got riled up and ran towards him but ended up with a kunai at the back of his neck. Kagome got really angry that the person she considered a little brother was had a kunai to his neck, so she vanished and went behind Kakashi with one of her swords pulled out near Kakashi's throat.

"Let him go and you won't die," Kagome said slowly. Kakashi released Naruto and she put her sword through her obi tied around her waist. Kakashi yelled, "Start!" and they all vanished hidden within the leaves.

* * *

After they split up Kagome found herself thinking with Kusaro as she was helping her with the test. (Kusaro is her inner demon but she is not fully awoken yet.)

_So you think that teamwork is the answer?_

_**Think about it. Why else would the Academy put you into special groups? It certainly isn't to test one's individual skill as a fledgling ninja, **_Kusaro replied. She nodded and set off to find her teammates.

And it wasn't hard since they were all in the same place. She tried to get Sakura's attention but it didn't work because she was busy heart-staring at Sasuke. She sighed and went over to Sasuke when she noticed an opening in Naruto's battle. She was too fast for anyone to see anything and used that to her advantage and tried to grab one of the bells, but she was blown back by one of Naruto's clones. Luckily they were pushed back into the woods for her not to be seen.

Kagome growled. She was touching it! Then Naruto hit her. Not like he meant to – wait, what was in her hand?

She looked and found one of the bells in her hand. She had one! Now she could help the others! With that she ran off.

* * *

Kakashi had taken care of Naruto and Sakura and is still fighting Sasuke. She watched till he went underground and jumped, grabbed Sasuke, then brought him to safety in the woods.

"Kagome? What the –"

She muffled his mouth with her hand, "Shh! We have to keep quiet! He was about to use the head hunter jutsu and put you underground. Look." She showed him one of the bells, "I got one, but here." She handed it to him, "You have it."

He wanted to ask so many questions but the one thing that came out was "Why me?"

"Because..."

"Hmm, wonder where he went..." Kakashi mumbled. He shrugged, "Now to find Kagome." Their eyes widened.

"He's already gone after Naruto and Sakura. This is our last chance. Sasuke, this whole thing is about teamwork. Here's the plan..." Kagome carefully explained and they set out to do their jobs.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei." Kagome called out.

"You and Naruto both like to have attention, don't you?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope. Just him, but I do want a fight." She got in a special stance her brother, Sesshoumaru, taught her and waited.

Kakashi silently said, "Ninja art: Taijutsu." and dug for his Icha Icha Paradise and started reading. Kagome took out her new Hiraikotsu and threw it at him. His one eye noticeably widened as he saw it.

Kakashi dodged it narrowly and threw kunai at her. It hit but she 'poofed' like one of Naruto's clones but he didn't know that her Hiraikotsu was coming back until it hit him clear in the back. It too poofed and he got up dusting himself off. Kunai came flying from all directions and hit him directly, but he also poofed. He was found in another area (near the log and stone sight) and found himself in a genjutsu. He saw his dear and 'precious' book put into flames and the jingles of the bells were covered up by his horrified scream. When he was out – thanks to Kagome and Sakura- he found he had no bells left and his students in front of him-each holding a bell – excluding Kagome.

The bell just rung and he took them back to the logs and stone. "I'm very proud of you all. You have figured out the true meaning of this exercise though I'm sorry to say Kagome has to be tied up to the log for her not having a bell." Kagome shrugged and went and sat down at log in the middle-and waited to be tied up. Once she was, everyone passed around the food and began to eat except Sasuke. Sasuke took out a kunai, effectively gaining his teammates attention, and cut the ropes off of Kagome and thrust a bento box at her telling her to eat. She smiled and shook her head saying, "Thank you but I'm fine." She showed him an oden plate with crumbs on it saying that she had eaten earlier but she thanked telling him he needed that food to have energy himself.

"YOU –" Kakashi yelled. Sakura and Naruto yelled and Sasuke went in defense mode while Kagome brought out her swords. Lightning flashed around him and he glared, "You have broken the rules by trying to feed Kagome and you let her free. Not only that but Kagome ate when I specifically said not to. Are you prepared for your consequences?" The lightning flashed menacingly.

"Of course," Sasuke said. "We're not leaving anyone behind."

"We're a team," Naruto said.

"And since we're a team…" Sakura said.

"We stick together," Kagome said.

Kakashi smiled and his eyes closed. The lightning dissipated and he said, "Well done. You passed."

"We did?" Naruto asked.

"Yup. Meet me in the morning for your first mission." Kagome and Naruto cheered along with Sakura while Sasuke smirked.

* * *

**The end of the chapter. Woop! Another chappy filled! Thanks to Onee-chan, despite her laziness, for fixing this chapter that was chock-full of errors. Yaay! Sorry if it's too short I'll try better next time. See ya!**

**Blackmoon OniOokami**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five is now up! Read and review, please!**

**Edited by MangaFreak15-oneechan! MF15's comment: Your atrocious grammar kills me so much. See, if she didn't have me, all these chapters would be FULL TO THE BRIM with grammar mistakes.**

**MF15 A/N for lateness: ****ごめんなさいみんなさん。とてもいそがしいです****。****(Sorry, everyone. I was very busy.)**

* * *

**Proving My Existence**

**Ch. 5**

* * *

"How far is the target?"

"5 meters."

"Alright...go!" They all ran and surprisingly Naruto caught it first.

"Ah! OUCH! You stupid cat!" Naruto screamed as it scratched him ferociously. Kagome took it from his hands and pet it soothingly.

"There, there, you're alright." The cat purred and lay comfortably in her arms.

Sasuke went up and looked at its ear, "Hn. It's the right cat."

"Alright, mission Tora...complete!"

* * *

"Oh, my poor Tora-kun!" A very over-weighted woman crushed the poor cat to death and left after paying the fee.

"Now…" the Hokage began, when the ballistic woman paid the bills. "Team Seven, your next duty is…hmmm, babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and help with the potato digging."

"No way!" Naruto shouted. "I want a real mission, not this!"

"Naruto! It seems I have to explain to you what these duties are all about," the Hokage started. "Listen, every day the village receives numerous requests, from babysitting to assassination. Each request is written down on these lists and divided into an A, B, C, and D ranking based on difficulty. The village is also divided based on skill. Starting with me to the Jounin, Chuunin, and Genins. We then hand out the missions at the top to ninjas based on their abilities and if the duty is completed successfully, we receive payment from the client. You guys just recently became Genin. D-rank missions are perfect for you."

"I had miso ramen last night, so maybe I should have pork tonight..." Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled.

"WHAT? I'm not that same kid you knew before! I'm a ninja now ya know! And I want a bigger mission!"

Sakura whacked him saying he was stupid for wanting a higher rank when he was only a genin when the Hokage interrupted.

"What about you Kagome? Sasuke? You haven't said anything yet."

"I feel we need more of a challenge too, Hokage-sama," Kagome stated. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

The Hokage nodded, "Very well, you shall have a C-ranked mission." Naruto cheered and babbled about what it might be when the Hokage asked someone to come in. When Naruto saw the client, he instantly deflated.

"Who are these brats? And who's the short one and the weak-looking girl. She looks so fragile; can she even protect herself?" Kagome smiled and walked up to him.

"Hi! I'm Kagome, nice to meet you." She held out her hand and he took it and she squeezed it so hard he yelped and flew up in the air. "Next time watch what you say about me and my teammates, okay?" He nodded and she went back standing next to a smirking Sasuke and a grinning Naruto. They left to pack and meet at the gate.

* * *

"Bye, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled from the door waving with the rest of her family.

"Good luck on the mission!" Izaiyoi called. Kagome waved back and ran towards the gate. Sesshoumaru left saying he had business to attend with the Hokage. (He is an ANBU while Inuyasha is a Chuunin).

Along the way towards the gate she saw Sasuke mumbling something to himself, but she ran towards him and yelled, "Hey, Sasuke!"

* * *

Sasuke's POV

Damn. It wasn't fair. Itachi had to ruin everything. I have no more family to greet or say goodbye to.

_Unlike Kagome, _I thought. I growled then stopped. _I don't like her...do I? No...Uchihas don't have 'crushes' those are for silly idiots and lovesick morons and I am neither. _I zipped up my bag and walked out locking the door behind me, before going towards the gate.

_I don't like her. I don't like her. I don't like her. I don't like her. I…do like her._ I tried seeing what that felt like considering I felt empty when I said I didn't like her. As soon as those words left my mouth my head felt dizzy and I had butterflies in my stomach. I tried to stop it but I wasn't able to because Kagome came running towards me. I felt my eyes widen at the look of her.

She was wearing a black and red strapless tank-top with a white dog on it – looking at it, I thought it was sleeping – with fishnet on top of that. She has silver almost white hakamas and a black obi with her swords in that. Her hair was neatly put into a pony tail with two big strands of hair hanging to the sides of her head where her ears should be. Her bag looked empty and she had a little puppy on her shoulder.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing towards the pup. It was silver with a blue strip going down from its nose to its tail. Its tail wagged when it saw me so I hesitantly pet it and Kagome giggled.

"This little guy is my new partner. His name is Ginkaze and I just got him. He's so cute and soft!" She snuggled him close and the pup licked her cheek, yipping.

"Is he coming with us?" I asked, holding him as he jumped in my arms. He nuzzled my chest and Kagome squealed "Awwww, he's so cute!" again.

"Of course! He's such a strong puppy, isn't he? Aren't you?" She spoke baby-like to the puppy and he yipped his reply, licking her face as she got to close. "Haha! You're too cute!" I swore I saw hearts around her head as she hugged him again. I just shook my head and told her we we're going to be late if we didn't get to the gate soon. She gasped and commented on how Kakashi might actually be there early for once. I just chuckled and she giggled as we walked to the gate.

* * *

Normal POV

Sasuke and Kagome found Sakura and Naruto bickering about something they couldn't understand. They just sat down and talked until Tazuna and Kakashi arrived. And surprisingly enough, it didn't take long.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO!" Naruto shouted. Kagome and Ginkaze flattened their ears to try and ease the pain while Sakura hit him in the head...again.

"What's wrong with you?" she said, screeching in his ears.

"I think that would be his problem right there," Kagome mumbled making Sasuke chuckle.

They continued their way with a little bickering here and there. Kakashi was in the front, Kagome and Sasuke in the middle and Sakura, Tazuna, and Naruto in the back. While on their way Kakashi and Kagome both noticed a puddle on the ground and both nodded towards each other. Kagome let Ginkaze walk as he got prepared for the fight. Kagome lazily kept one of her hands on one of her swords while talking to Sasuke who was actually talking back with words instead of just making a "hn" sound because he knew that made her a little angry.

_Whooooosh!_

Kagome took out her sword as soon as she saw her 'sensei' torn to pieces and charged at one of her new targets.

"Ginkaze, attack!" Kagome yelled, pointing towards the one fighting Naruto and Sasuke. She narrowly dodged the poisoned claws and hit them with her poison whip. He did as ordered and helped Sasuke and Naruto fight by transforming into a dog as tall as Naruto's elbow. He roared and showed his pearly white and deadly teeth with his fur bristled and tail wagging angrily. He jumped and pounced on top of the assailant as Sasuke knocked the him out.

Kagome made the other opponent fall and hooked his chains to the floor with her sword and held her other one on his chest. She smelt her blood and looked at her arm where blood and poison were mixed. She growled and licked her wound, spitting out the poison. Once she was done she tied the ambushers to a tree and Kakashi came out of the trees.

"Excellent work Kagome, Sasuke." Kakashi nodded to them. He noticed Naruto had a cut on his hand but Kagome made a move before him.

"Naruto, your wound is mixed with poison if you don't have it out soon you'll die." Naruto turned blue and started fidgeting all around until Kagome grabbed his hand and started licking it as she had done to herself. Kakashi was about to stop her but Ginkaze got in the way growling a warning at him.

"How'd you know we were here?" One of the demon brothers asked.

"On a sunny day like this, when it hasn't rained for days, there's not going to be a puddle in the road." Kakashi glared.

Once Kagome was done spitting out the last of the poison in Naruto's hand she went to Tazuna and glared.

"If this is a C-ranked mission all we would be dealing with would be bandits and animals from the forest."

"Kagome's right, what are you hiding? If you don't tell us we'll stop the mission right here and we'll leave you to defend yourself," Kakashi said.

"Alright, I've been found out. You see, the Land of the Waves is plagued by an evil man called Gatou." He looked down sadly, "Gatou's been stealing our money so we have very little. We can barely even afford a simple C-ranked mission."

Kagome sighed, gaining all the attention, "I've heard about your lands from chichi-ue and you _are_ overrun. But you are building a bridge, ne? When you get the money from completing the bridge just pay us back then. You don't have to pay up right now, and I'm sure the Hokage will understand." Tazuna nodded and thanked them.

"Well, it's getting dark. We need to find a place to set up camp." Kagome and Ginkaze left to find food and the others set out to find a place.

* * *

With Kagome

"Good job Ginkaze!" Kagome praised as Ginkaze caught a bunch of fish at once. Kagome had been learning her powers form Kusaro and she already mastered fire and water without having to use chakra. Before Ginkaze dropped the fish she made the water come up and freeze on the ground making it as a plate. As the fish stopped moving she made the ice mold into a frozen glass ball and picked it up with ease. They had already caught some rabbits on their way to the lake so they wouldn't just be eating fish for dinner. With that they ran to find their team.

With the others

"Alright, since Kagome brought tents for us to use we need to figure out who's staying with whom." Everyone stared at him oddly and he explained there were only three so someone was staying with someone else.

"Shouldn't we explain this when onee-chan gets here?" Naruto asked.

"No, it'd be easier and we could just tell her when she gets here. Alright, Sakura you'll be staying with Tazuna, Naruto with me and Sasuke with Kagome." There were - of course - some protests - none of which were Sasuke - and that's when Kagome and Ginkaze showed up.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked. Naruto told her their arrangements and she blushed lightly.

"Uh well uh..."

"No ifs, ands or buts, the reason I chose these arrangements was because you and Sasuke could sleep by yourselves, and they wouldn't be expecting you with Tazuna, Sakura." They all sighed and watched Kagome and Ginkaze cook the food.

After a couple of minutes, the food was ready and they all ate. After that they got in their assigned tents and went to sleep.

"Kagome," Sasuke whispered. He wanted to ask her but he was hesitant.

"What?" she whispered back.

"Do you have...family that's alive?" he asked slowly. She was silent for a moment then sighed.

"Well, sort of. My blood parents had died and I was left to fend for myself. That's when the western lord-my new chichi-ue-and the lady and two children had adopted me out of pity but we became closer as we lived together. Now we think each other as if I was really blood-related." He nodded and said, "Good night." And she mumbled a "Night." back.

* * *

Next Day . . .

They set out and had gotten farther along their journey. Naruto was excitedly skipping around at the front of the group. Kagome watched him with a small smile in place on her face. Sakura watched him in irritation.

"Over there!" Naruto shouted, and threw a kunai randomly in the forest.

"Hey, those aren't toys..." Kakashi tried to tell him.

"Hey, I think I see something over there!" he screamed again.

Kagome sniffed the air and noticed he was, in fact, correct. She alerted Ginkaze but a white snow bunny hopped out and caught their attention. Kagome and Kakashi both looked at the bunny hard before Kagome called out, "Everybody, get down!" And pushed Tazuna to the ground.

_Whooooosh! Thunk!_

There, standing on a long, broad sword, was a missing nin.

"Who are you?" Kakashi called out, getting in front of the bridge builder. The others came around to his side.

"Hahahaha, the great Hatake Kakashi. I've heard a lot about you." The nin stated ignoring the question.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Kagome asked with a growling Ginkaze by her side.

"My name is Momochi Zabuza and I've been commissioned to kill the bridge builder," he told.

"Momochi Zabuza...Demon hidden in the mist?" Kakashi growled. _'Not good...'_

"Ah, I'm so honored to be known by you, Kakashi Hatake, Copy-cat ninja." He chuckled. "They say you copied over 100 moves and you are quite the challenge. I can't wait."

And the battle began.

* * *

They all had fairly gotten beaten up and Zabuza had one mark from Ginkaze who was lucky to reach him and get him off guard. Kakashi had gotten caught in a water prison jutsu and was stuck there until Naruto and Sasuke had gotten him out.

"Tiger, ox, dog, tiger, snake, inu ,ox, tiger..."Kakashi and Zabuza said together. Kakashi had his special Sharingan eye out while keeping in time with and going faster than Zabuza, and then...

"Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled.

Zabuza was swept away by the current and into the woods. The others followed and found him standing. He was about to be struck by Kakashi when two senbon flew into his neck from up in the trees.

"Thank you for helping me bring him down. I have traveled far to take him down and now my mission is complete," a boy spoke.

"You're a hunter nin aren't you?" Kagome asked.

"Huh? Hunter nin?" Naruto also asked.

"A hunter nin is someone who tracks down and kills missing nin Naruto," Kagome explained.

"Very good, miss. I am indeed a hunter nin. I was searching for Zabuza everywhere. Thank you again." With that he vanished with Zabuza.

_He's as young as Naruto yet as strong as me...we've got a problem on our hands_, Kakashi thought.

"Haha! You guys are awesome! Well, come over to my house and rest up there. You're my guests!" Tazuna called out. They all started walking but they all stopped when they heard a 'thump'.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled. Kagome helped up Kakashi and put him up on Ginkaze's back. They all started walking behind Kagome towards Tazuna's house.

* * *

"Nnngh," Kakashi mumbled. He opened up one eye and found a young women looking at him with kind eyes.

"Oh good, you're awake. Please don't move, your body is still recuperating," she told him. He sat up anyway and the others came in.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you alright?" Sakura asked. He nodded.

"Well, at least we can wait for a little while before going back to the bridge," he commented. As the others talked, Kagome was lost in her thoughts.

_Aren't hunter-nin supposed to take care of their enemy right then and there? And where did he take him? Was he his ally? If so..._ She was pulled out of her musings by Kakashi.

"Are you feeling alright, Kagome?" he asked.

"Yes! Well, not exactly. That hunter-nin we saw earlier seemed a little… suspicious," she admitted. Kakashi caught where she was going and sighed.

"You've got a point. Does anyone know what the hunter-nin did with Zabuza?" Kakashi asked.

"No, he took him away," Sasuke said. Kagome nodded.

"A hunter-nin is supposed to dispose the body immediately when they find it. That masked boy we encountered carried Zabuza away, even though he was much larger than him. In addition, he also used senbon to attack Zabuza on the neck, meaning he just pressured-pointed Zabuza," Kagome said.

"But Kakashi checked Zabuza's pulse…" Sakura said.

"When you use senbon, you have to know a lot about the body, like their major organs and their pressure points. From what I remember from reading in a medic book, the neck is the most vulnerable pressure point that can put someone into a thing call 'momentary- death.' It's when their heart stops beating for about a minute before it powers up again."

"So what are you saying exactly?" Tazuna asked, fearful that the monster was still alive.

"Zabuza is still alive," Kagome and Kakashi both spoke. Everyone was quiet.

Until Kakashi spoke, "Well...I guess we have to train then huh?" And smiled his u-eyed smile.

Sakura exploded, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN TRAINING? WE COULD BARELY HOLD HIM OFF LAST TIME AND YOU STILL GOT HURT EVEN THOUGH WE GOT HIM?" Kagome growled holding down her ears, trying to block her out. Sasuke and Naruto noticed this. Sasuke told Sakura to be quiet while Naruto gently massaged Kagome's ears. Kagome felt better and thanked them both.

"Alright, shall we go train?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto shouted, "Alright! Time for some training! This is gonna be fun!"

"Training isn't fun," a voice came from the doorway. Everyone looked to find a small boy standing at the door.

"Inari! Aren't you going to say thank you to the nice ninja who brought Grandpa back home?" Tsunami asked.

"Mom, they're going to die. They're too weak," Inari stated angrily. Naruto jumped up from his seat.

"You shouldn't judge people from appearances, you know. I'm going to be Hokage someday and that means I'm going to be at the top! Believe it!" Kagome put a hand over his mouth to keep him from speaking more.

"I'm sorry. He has a big mouth."

Naruto screamed his comebacks but everything was muffled by her hand.

"Alright, we are going to be learning chakra control," Kakashi stated.

They looked confused. "Chakra?" Naruto asked. "What's that?"

"You use it and yet you don't know what it is?" Kakashi scolded.

He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "I didn't really pay attention in class." Kakashi sighed.

"Kagome, can you explain?" She nodded.

"Simply put, chakra is the energy a shinobi needs when performing a jutsu. That energy has two parts. The body energy that is in each of the billions of your cells. And the spiritual energy gained through training and other experiences. These two parts are combined. So by bringing out and releasing chakra, you can use a jutsu. This is done through the process of performing a seal with the hands.

"To release chakra means to bring out physical and spiritual energy and mix them together within your body. And based on what jutsu you use, the type and amount of chakra that is released will be different. Even if you are able to release a high amount of chakra, unless you control it properly, the jutsu will be weakened or not work at all. And by wasting energy, you won't be able to fight as long. These kinds of weaknesses will appear," Kagome stated.

"Correct." She smiled softly.

"But we already know how to use chakra," Sasuke spoke. Naruto nodded.

"Actually no, the only ones who can are Kagome and me. For you all to learn you're going to train by doing some...tree climbing," he said.

"Tree climbing?" Naruto repeated.

"It is a basic chakra control exercise," Kagome explained. "But unlike regular tree climbing, you only use your feet." She gestured for Kakashi to give his students a demonstration.

He walked up the tree and said, "Exactly." He threw kunai at their feet."You are going to use these kunai to mark where you left off on the tree and see how high you can get before you get to the top." They picked up said kunai and got in positions. "Ready? Go."

They focused and charged after their trees. Naruto didn't use enough the first time and ended up falling on the ground-on his head. Sasuke used too much chakra and cracked the wood and started falling.

_Using too little chakra and you end up...like that. _Sasuke mused on Naruto's fall_. But too much and you crack the tree. Wait...Kagome_ _said spiritual energy so that would mean remaining neutral. Not too hyper, but not too forceful either. _He huffed_. Guess Naruto's outta luck._

"Hey, this is fun!"Sakura shouted from her spot on the branch.

"Looks like Sakura is the only one who can control her chakra right. Guess she's closest to being the next Hokage," Kakashi teased.

"Hey, is this high enough?" Kagome shouted down from the highest branch of the tree.

Everyone's eyes widened. "And the Taishou clan will remain the best clan in Konoha," Kakashi joked.

"Be quiet, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled. Just then a whoosh of air came by her. "Eeeeek!" And she gripped the wood.

Kagome landed with a soft thud and moved her hair out of the way. "Don't worry, Sasuke, with the strength you have already, you'll be at the top in no time," she complemented. "And Naruto, don't worry either. I'm sure the Hokage will give you a few pointers on how to become the Hokage, no doubt." The boys were happy with the praise but only one showed it.

"Thanks, Kagome!" Naruto said. She nodded and went over to Kakashi.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure."

"May I go train by myself?"

"Sure."

"Thanks and another thing?"

"Hm?"

"Don't insult my friends," she flipped him off and walked to find the next clearing. Ginkaze followed his master.

Kagome made another clone and continued her immense training. She had to do this otherwise she would be considered slacking off. And as much as she liked being lazy – somehow or another, her aniki would always find out. And boy would he make it brutal and unbearable. Kagome wince as she got a cut from her clone.

"Come on! Pay attention! The opponent isn't going to let you live because you're in your happy place!" Her clone shouted. Kagome got her through the gut. The clone glared. "Cheater." Then poofed away.

"Tch. Being a ninja is being a cheater. You have to find the blind spot to win." Kagome sheathed her sword and wiped the sweat off her brow. "Whew. What a workout." She went over to Ginkaze and petted him. "Come on, let's go back. It's-" There was a rustle of the leaves.

_Why didn't I sense anyone! I'm dead!'_ She and Ginkaze put up their guards instantly. But quickly dropped and replaced it with a sweat drop when Naruto came flying through the woods and landing face first on the ground.

"OUCH! TEME, HOW DARE YOU – oh, Kagome. I found you!" He looked at her attire."Have you been training?" She nodded. Ginkaze nudged her a bit when Sasuke came into the clearing.

"What? You want food, don't you?" He nodded happily. "Then let's go." And they walked away-never noticing Inari watching them the whole time.

* * *

**Kay the battle starts next chappy so have fun with anything you're doing. Oh before I go I would like to say at the end of every chappy from now on I shall put up a tiny quiz. So herez one!**

**Question: What does snow become after it melts? Send me a review and whoever gets it right-not only gets mentioned in the next chappy-gets a dessert that they liked the most! Good luck finding it out, and have a great day!**

**Moon-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am soooo sorry for putting these last few chapters in so late! I know not to make excuses but the reason was because my computer got a virus and it took my mom a while to get the $200 dollars to fix it. I apologize and this is for you few (maybe many?) people who knew I would update ASAP when it got fix. Sadly, my editor, MangaFreak, has left me to d my own work saying she no longer has interest in Naruto. I respect her decision and will now edit my stories by myself. Note: My keyboard is being stupid and ignores some letters that are pushed. Please let me know if something's spell wrong, I will fix it ASAP.**

**Enjoy!**

Sakura sighed. She was stuck by herself watching the bridge builder with Kagome-not really caring about her.

"Hey girl, why aren't you working? Are you lazy or something?"Tazuna questioned. Sakura growled.

"I'm not lazy. I'm here because I got farther than everyone else in training." Tazuna scoffed.

"Whatever. She," He pointed to Kagome, whom was chopping some boards with her sword and helping some of the workers with lifting and settling the metal down with clones. "I believe." Sakura growled and huffed away from Tazuna.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Kagome asked. Sakura just growled and said, 'Bug off.' and walked away. Kagome raised an eyebrow and went back to work. Sasuke and Kakashi came strolling in and Kakashi went straight to Tazuna to see what was going on. They were taking a break but Naruto insisted he continued.

_'Where's Kagome?'_ Sasuke thought. He saw her but didn't like what else he saw. All the males were looking at her with lust in their eyes and he growled very loudly. Kagome turned to his direction, smiled, and waved to him. He smirked, strolling over to her with his hands in his pockets, all the guys glaring at him.

"You guys done training?" She asked. He replied, "We're taking a break but Naruto's still training." She nodded and went back to her work-not noticing Sasuke was watching her.

"So Sasuke," He replied with a 'Hm?', "Why aren't you still training like Naruto-kun?"

"I've tired out my chakra levels, so as to not completely use what's left of my reserves; I'm taking the moment off." He said; sounding rehearsed. He cursed mentally. Why couldn't he be normal around her?

"Oh, I see." She mused. She cut the metal with her poison whip handed it to Ginkaze -who carried it to another man and then he went to work.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, you mean this?" She asked pointing to her whip, "It's one of the famous abilities in the Taishou clan; the Poison Whip. My elder brother taught me how to use it."

"But I thought you said you were adopted." Sasuke questioned."I _was_. The way demons adopt is diffrent then the way humans do. We do it by drinking each others blood. Not fun."She commented and stuck her tongue out. He chuckled. "Anyway, what's your clan's famous gene?"

"It's the Sharigan."

"Oh? So Kakashi-sensei is part of the Uchiha clan?"

Sasuke shook his head his eyes darkened, "No. I don't know how he got it but he's not supposed to have it. I'm the last of the Uchiha clan." Kagome turned around and saw that his face was overcome by his hair.

She put her hands on his cheeks and pulled his head up, "Sorry about that Sasuke. I know what its like to lose family. But do you see me going for revenge? No. Because even though I don't have my biological family any more; not to mention I know who killed them, I'm not going after him."

"Why not; don't you want to avenge your family?" He asked, not moving from her soft hands.

"I do. But I'm not going to make it my life goal. I want to do other things. More then anything to live a happy life, and not scum to a depressing, revenge filled life. You're better than that Sasuke. I know you are." She slowly took her hands away and went back to work.

_'She thinks'...I'm better than revenge? What does she mean?'_ He was pulled out of his thoughts when Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright Sasuke?" He asked. The younger male nodded, "I'm fine."

"Alright let's get back to training." Sasuke nodded and followed Kakashi out and away from the being-built-bridge. _'Kagome...I think your just what this boy needs.'_

Tsunami was cooking with Kagome in the kitchen, Sakura was with Tazuna- out shopping -Inari was in his room, the boys were out training, and Kakashi was at the table, reading '_Ichi Ichi Paradise!'_.

"Kagome, where did you learn to cook like this?" Tsunami asked. Kagome's eyes grew a little dim.

"My real mother, before she and my father past away, taught me a lot of things when I was younger." Kakashi's ears perked, and Tsunami gasped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know! I'm so sorry!" Kagome looked confused. "Why are you apologizing? You didn't know. Most people don't..."She mumbled that last part. "Kagome what were the names of your biological family members?" Kakashi asked.

"It's quite alright Tsunami-san," She said from the look she gave Kakashi, "My real mother was Kun-Loon Higurashi. I didn't get to know my father that well, but his name was Mitarashi Higurashi. My brother was Souta and my grandfather was Hiro Higurashi." Kakashi nodded.

"How did you get into the Taisho clan?"

Kagome sighed, "That, your going to have to ask the Hokage." Sakura, Tazuna, Naruto, and Sasuke walked in with Ginkaze at that moment. Tsunami and Kagome went back to work.

***15 minutes later***

"Hey you guys, quit eating so fast, you're going to make yourselves barf!" Sakura yelled. Kagome nodded. "Seriously, it's not good for your health." They both clutched their stomachs. The girls sighed; boys. They never seem to listen.

"Hey, what's with this picture? It seems to be torn up. And Inari's been looking at it all through dinner." The tension in the air grew thick; auras growing dim with hatred and anger.

"That was my husband..."Tsunami said bitterly. Tazuna growled at her lack of description. "That man was a great hero" Inari slammed his hands on the table and jumped out of his seat and ran to his room.

"Father, I told you not to speak about him in front of Inari!" Tsunami yelled. Inari screamed that there were no such things as heroes. Naruto stood up. "I'll show him." Naruto said suddenly.

"What? What are you talking about Naruto?" Sakura questioned, anger bubbling inside of her. He wasn't making any sense anymore, not like her Sasuke-kun who was perfect. "I'll show him that heroes _are_ real!" Kagome got up and suddenly Inari ran into Naruto, who never even left the room.

"You don't know what its like to lose someone! You don't understand the pain I went through everyday at the prospect of losing someone close to you! You can never understand because you've never lost anyone." He shouted pointing to Naruto and Kagome. "Neither of you know what its like to lose someone special to you!" Inari was in tears. Kagome's eyes dimmed.

'_Mama…Papa…Souta and Grandpa… I miss you all.'_

"K-Kagome," Naruto called out. She turned around, said to the rest of the group 'Excuse me' and left. Naruto let his hair fall to his face. "N-Naruto," Sakura asked, "You okay?"

"Never," He suddenly started, "**Ever** say that about my nee-chan. She lost her family, when she was five." Naruto growled. "I won't have you talking to her like that." He punched Inari in the head, ran out and went to the woods.

Nobody said a word and Tsunami cleaned while everyone went to sleep.

Sasuke's POV

_'Ugh. I can't sleep. She's in my head and won't leave me alone.'_ I threw off the covers and pulled on a shirt and left. _'Why can't I think of something other than her? I remember what she said, about me being better than revenge. It's nice…' _I lifted up a branch out of my way and stopped at what I saw. I saw Kagome sitting next to a pond with her feet in it while singing.

_'Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?  
Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de  
Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?  
Ichido mo kotoba Ni wa Shitenai kedo  
Yuki no youni Tada shizukani  
Furi—tsumori Tsudzukete yuku  
Hold me tight _

_Konna omoi Nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

Suddenly, I felt really relaxed.  
_I love you _

_Namida tomaranai _

_Konnan ja _

_Kimi no koto  
Shirazuni ireba _

_Yokatta yo  
Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?  
Tameiki ga mado GARASU Kumoraseta  
Yureru kokoro _

_Tomosu KYANDORU de  
Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?  
Hold me tight _

_Oreru hodo tsuyoku  
Kogarashi Fubuki Ni deatte mo  
Samukunai youni to_

_I miss you _

I heard the sadness in her voice, of her loss.

_Kimi wo omou tabi  
Amikake no Kono MAFURAA  
Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo  
Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara  
Kimi e to tsudzuku kono omoi _

_Kakuseru no kaNA?  
Hold me tight _

_Konna omo-i Nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you _

_Mune ni komiage-ru  
Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo  
Hold me tight  
I love you'_

I smirked, and started clapping. It seemed to have startled her- considering on how fast she turned around- and she looked at me.

"S-Sasuke, you scared me. Did you hear all of that?" I walked over to her and sat down. "Yeah," I commented. "It was really beautiful. You should sing more often." She blushed and looked down at her lap.

"Is that so?" I nodded. "Yeah,"

"Thanks, but I haven't sung since I was five. Before my parents died, I sung all the time. We all loved it; we always sang with each other, through the good times and the bad. The song I just sang was my mama's favorite and it always reminds me of her." She looked up at me with sad blue-gray eyes. They looked so haunting. I didn't like that look; it didn't suit her.

I awkwardly laid my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to my side. "My...brother, Itachi, he was the pride of the Uchiha clan and the prodigy. He looked so distant at times, but even then, I wanted to be just like him. Strong like him; cool like him. He had everything. I wanted to have what he had. But then, when I was nine...my father actually spoke his first words that were kind to me, like they were to help me. I felt like I was going to be like my brother soon, I was so happy. But then, then the massacre happened. I wasn't there to see it but...he placed the Mangekyou Sharigan on me and replayed what had happen. I pretty much bailed at that time and point." She hummed.

"Well, what if he had a reason for doing it? You never know. Why would he kill everyone and leave you alive and alone?"

"Because he had a real sick, twisted mind," I asked. She slapped me playfully and said, "No, because he loved and cared for you. He didn't want to kill his baby brother. You should really ask the Hokage about this stuff. Maybe he'll tell you."

"And if he doesn't?" She shrugged. "Tell him you'll go looking for him if he doesn't tell you." I smirked. "If I had to would you go with me?" I leaned in close to her face, making her cheeks heat up. "U-uh well, if you wanted me to sure. I mean it is your brother but only if you wanted me to come-"

"Kagome," "Yes?" She asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to." I said looking away from her with my eyes towards the ground, trying very hard to suppress my smirk. "Whaa- I never said I didn't want to! I'd be glad to come! Really! I-I-"

"Kagome," She stopped ranting and looked at me, her face worried. "Uh, yes Sasuke?" "I was kidding." I looked back up with a smirk. She growled and whacked my arm. "Not funny!" I only laughed -yes laughed- picked her up and preceded back to our temporary home. She wriggled a little but settled down. Soon she started singing again.

'Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto

Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo

Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta

Hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru

Chisai mama Nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na

Aoi, aoi, sora no, iro mo kidzukanai mama

Sugite yuku mainichi ga

Boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni

Nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu

Itsuwari ya uso wo matoi

Tachisukumu koe mo naku

Sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku

Tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe

Ima wo ikite

Sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo

Toki no RIZUMU wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou

Boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara

Ikite yuku doko made mo

Shinjite'ru hikari motome

Arukidasu kimi to ima

Boku-tachi was ikiru hodo ni

Nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu

Itsuwari ya uso wo matoi

Tachisukumu koe mo naku

Boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara

Ikite yuku doko made mo

Furikaeru

Michi wo tozashi

Aruite'ku eien ni

Tachisukumu koe mo naku

Ikite yuku eien ni

"That was really good, I liked it." Sasuke confessed.

" That's great," She smiled, "I'm tired."

I chuckled. "Go to sleep then."

"You don't mind?" I shook my head, and she snuggled close to me, and sighed. I smiled softly. _'Just maybe...just maybe I do like this girl.'_

**Normal POV**

***next day***

Kagome woke up with a yawn and stretched. She tried to get out of bed but something kept her pinned there. Fearing the worst, she slowly looked behind her. What she found made her eye twitch.

_'Sakura-san is going to kill me.'_ Kagome thought dryly.

Next to her, Sasuke was asleep, gripping her to his side at her hip. _'He looks at peace.'_ She wasn't going to move and continued to stare at his face, blushing a bit. But when he pulled Kagome closer and nuzzled her hair, she flushed deeply, embarrassed beyond belief.

_'Crap! Ugh, I'm blushing so badly I probably look like a volcano that just exploded.'_ She thought. '_How do I get out of this-?'_

"Kagome,"

'_That's not good, not good at all!' _She thought."Yes Sasuke?"

"Uh, what are you doing in my bed?"

"I don't know."

"Oh. Okay, well could you get out so I could get dressed?"

"Oh, I would love to Sasuke, but you're pinning me down." Sasuke went red.

"S-sorry," He moved away from her and she sped away. He kind of felt disappointed at that, but he paid it no mind. He had training to do.

"_Ha!_" Naruto shouted. He jumped up and looked around. _'I must have fallen asleep.'_

"Are you alright?" Someone asked.

"YIKES!" He jumped and whipped around finding a girl sitting next to him with a basket. "Oh, I'm sorry, sister." He apologized. The girl smiled.

"What are you doing alone out here? It's very dangerous." He smiled this time, "Don't worry, I'm a ninja, so I can protect myself." She smiled softly. "My name is Haku, what's yours?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be the next Hokage! Believe it!" Haku chuckled. "What? Do you not believe in me?" Haku shook 'her' head. "I have a question for you. Is there something precious to you? Do you have something to protect?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "Well, I have my sister, Kagome, the Old Man, the village, my whole team, and people who are innocent!" Haku smiled.

"Good. Be true to your precious people and true to yourself." 'She' picked up her basket, got up, and turned 'her' back to his. "By the way," he paused.

"I'm a guy." Naruto sat there while the male left. It took him a while but it then clicked in his mind and he screamed, "'SHE' WAS A 'HE'!" If it weren't for the fact that he heard Sasuke and Kagome calling him, he might have fainted from the shock.

"Hey, Naru-kun, have you been here this whole time?" Kagome asked as she bent down and sat on her legs. Sasuke was right behind her, though standing.

"Yeah, sorry about that 'Gome-chan, I guess I wore myself out, ha." He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. She only smiled at him, while shaking her head and muttering a small 'Oh Naru.'. "Well, lets get going. Kakashi wanted as all to practice so we wouldn't get rusty." Sasuke informed the two 'siblings'. They only nodded and got up, heading back to the direction of the house.

"Hey Naru, did you see a male come through here?" He blushed and muttered a 'yes...' and she laughed. "You thought 'he' was a 'she' too, didn't you?" He only nodded 'till he said, "Wait you thought so too?" She shook her head and pointed at Sasuke, "He did." Naruto laughed at him, 'till he muttered a 'Dope.', thus started the little name calling war.

Sasuke, Kagome, Ginkaze, Sakura, and Kakashi were walking with Tazuna to the bridge. Naruto couldn't come because he cleaned out his chakra reserves and needed rest. As they neared the bridge, a mist started to form around them.

At the end of the road where the bridge started they saw the co-workers on the ground, unconscious, but alive. Suddenly out of no where Zabuza clones formed around them.

"Heh, so I see your still here. And look, that ones shaking out of fear!" One of the Zabuza clones shouted. Sasuke smirked, "I'm shaking, out of excitement." "Go ahead Sasuke." Kakashi called. In a milla-second, all the clones were destroyed.

"Hmph, so the rats got better, huh." Zabuza said reviling himself with the masked-nin. "I wouldn't judge them so quickly like that. Sasuke, our Rookie of the year, top of his class, excels at Ninjutsu's and quick on his feet. Sakura excels at Genjutsu's and a quick thinker. Kagome, Konoichi of the Year, top of her class up with Sasuke, excels at Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu."

"What about the fourth brat? He's missing out on the fun." Zabuza called. "Naruto's the number-one, knuckle-headed ninja who's best at diversions and making quick escapes." Kagome smirked at that. "Heh, Haku, I think we might have a challenge here. You take the two dark haired ones." He nodded and jumped towards Sasuke and Kagome. Kagome gave the message to Ginkaze and he jumped over to protect Sakura and the bridge builder.

Soon the battle started. With Kagome and Sasuke, they ran Haku back with their team work but suddenly he caught both their arms and did one handed hand signs.

"Secret Art: Crystal Ice Mirrors!" He stomped his foot on some excess water and ice mirrors formed around them. He let them go and jumped into one of the mirrors. Kagome and Sasuke stood back to back, looking around for an opening. Suddenly a sebon shot out and nicked Kagome arm. She hissed at the pain, and started hand signs. Sasuke also did hand signs and they both cried out;

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Though the attack was incredible, they only managed to scratch the service of the ice, which reformed soon later. "Hmph, you're going to need a lot more power than that to get rid of my mirrors."

With Kakashi and Zabuza, they were mostly equal but were draining out of chakra. Soon Kakashi called on his ninken and made Zabuza still. "You won't be able to move or get out of this. Make one move and it will make you get hurt."

"What are you going to do? Talk me to death?" Zabuza called, trying to ignore the pain in his body. "In other words, yes. One command from me, and its over for you." He was about to walk over when he heard this,

"Uzumaki Naruto is here!"

He looked over and saw Sasuke, Kagome, and now Naruto stuck inside of an ice-like glass. He saw Kagome sweat dropping and shaking her head, while Sasuke was yelling at him for not hiding and getting the surprise on the enemies.

"That's the number-one, knuckle-headed ninja alright." Kakashi muttered. He turned back but had to jump back when Zabuza threw off his ninken, making them all poof away.

With Naruto, Sasuke, Kagome, and Haku, they were getting pretty beat up. Sasuke and Kagome tried to catch Haku with fire, but almost ended up making Naruto a flaming ninja. "There's gotta be a way to beat him." Naruto commented, while breathing heavily. They were spread out that way they could attack without hurting each other. Suddenly Haku appeared in front of Naruto but through them at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, watch out!" Kagome screamed. She ran as fast as she could and crouched in front of him taking the hit instead. "K-Kagome," She wasn't breathing right. She was standing funny. He got up and caught her in time before she fell and laid her on the ground. "Kagome, why did you take that hit for me?"

She coughed up some blood before speaking, "B-because that's what friends do, right, t-they take a sebon for them." She raised her sebon and blood covered hand to him. "I a-always loved y-you Sasuke. Don't forget that, kay?" "Kagome, don't, what are you talking about? You're going to be fine." He was shaking. He was scared; he wasn't going to lose her too! No! She won't die! "Kagome, don't you leave me! Don't you dare go!"

Naruto came over and fell on his knees. "K-Kagome, you okay? Come on get up! Get up!" She smiled a weak smile. "I can't, Naru-kun. I feel numb and cold. Take care of each other okay? I love you, so very much..." Her voice faded out on 'much' and her eyes started drooping.

"Kagome-onee-chan, you can't leave me!"

"Kagome, wake up! You can't go!"

Haku watched in silence as the young female ninja breath her last breath and the two male ninja's screaming for her to wake up. His heart clenched at the sight, though he didn't show it. "You need to get use to the death of your comrades. It's the way of the shinobi." Suddenly two very powerful auras loomed around Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto's was red while Sasuke's was dark, navy blue.

Haku shivered at the killing intent around the boys. Naruto roared, his chakra surrounding him like a fox's body. Sasuke showed his blood red eyes, and growled very inhumanly. They charged at them Sasuke broke the ice wall while Naruto punched Haku. He flew and hit the ground, his mask broken and on the floor in pieces.

Haku coughed, "All this power, this anger for the death of your comrade? What was she to you?" They only growled. The aura diminished around them, though you would have to be an idiot to not see the killing intent still around them.

"Sasuke, go...go to Kagome-chan. Take her to Sakura and Tazuna. I'll take care of him." Sasuke nodded and ran back to Kagome. Naruto went up to Haku and pulled him up from the ground. "Why aren't you angry anymore? Do you not want to kill me still? I killed your friend, and you're not angry?" "Shut up!" Naruto shouted. "I loved Kagome-chan. She was like a sister to me." "Then why don't you kill me?"

With Sasuke, Kagome, Ginkaze, Sakura, and Tazuna, Sasuke was walking slowly towards his comrades, ignoring everything around him. His head was hanging towards his chest and he was silently crying.

"Sasuke," Sakura called. "Sasuke, are you okay?" Once he was able to see four feet and two front paws, he slumped to the ground on his knees and hugged Kagome close. Ginkaze whimpered and nudged Kagome's head.

"Kagome-san," She crouched down and gasped as she saw a tears come from Sasuke. "She's gone..." Sasuke whispered. Sakura choked back a sob. Sure they weren't close and she didn't really like her but that didn't mean she wanted Kagome to die!

**With Naruto and Haku**

Naruto only punched Haku, but not enough to hurt him much. He picked Haku and was about to hit him, but Haku said, "I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm needed somewhere else." With that, he poofed away, leaving a confused Naruto behind in his wake.

**With Kakashi and Zabuza**

Kakashi managed to catch Zabuza again with his ninken and was about to land the finishing blow when Haku came in front of him and took the hit instead. "H-Haku," The young ninja smiled, "You have work to do Zabuza. I'm sorry I couldn't be the tool you wanted me to be." Zabuza was still for a moment before moving his guillotine sword.

_'He's going get me through the boy!'_ Kakashi thought. With his quick reflects, he moved him and Haku away from Zabuza and placed the boy-nin on the ground. Out of no where, clapping started. "I see you haven't completed your mission, Zabuza." Gato looked at Haku, "Heh, the brat got what he deserved for almost taking my arm off." He stomped on Haku's arm. Zabuza growled. Naruto Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna, Ginkaze and Kagome came up behind them. Kagome was on Ginkaze's back.

"Naruto, why is Kagome...?" The three remaining genin looked down with solemn looks. He closed his eyes and turned around, towards Gato and his men. "This isn't good." Kakashi commented. Sasuke picked up Kagome. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head.

**Put her on the ground and tell your comrades to step away from her.**

'Why?'

**I shall be taking her body. I shall save her and unless you don't want her alive you must put her down,** Sasuke growled but stepped in front of the group and put her on the ground. "Get away from her." Sasuke told the mini group. They looked confused but moved back a bit.

A flash of red covered Kagome's body, and when it was gone, she was standing but you could tell it wasn't her. She had long red/black hair that was down at her waist. Her clothes consisted of a black suit with a single, blue armor piece on her left shoulder, a single, yellow armor piece on her right shoulder, one red armor piece on her left knee, a single, white armor piece on her right knee and a purple obi. She had a red/black tail and furry ears on her head. Her eyes were amber, gold.

"**I am Kusaro, the elemental demoness. If you wish to die, come at me.**" She smirked when some of them jumped over the bridge. It turned into a frown when Gato started laughing.

"You call yourself a demon? You're nothing but a wet kitten." She snarled before smirking. "**You dare challenge me human? Very well, you shall see your demise!**" Suddenly her blue armor started glowing and the water rose. The water formed a Sea Dragon and headed straight for Gato. It hit head on but he was still alive. Kusaro started laughing, "**That was not even a portion of what I can do.**" Her red armor glowed next. Fire came from out of no where and surrounded him.

"Hey Kusaro-chick," Zabuza called. "Let me have him. I have a bone to pick with him." She turned to him and nodded. She looked at the ninja group and found Sasuke. She started towards him and her fire around Gato diminished, leaving Gato to Zabuza. She walked closer to Sasuke when Kakashi came in front of her. She scowled. "**I shall not hurt the pup. I only wish to get a look at him.**" He gave her a look that said, 'I don't trust you' but moved anyways.

Kusaro lightly grabbed Sasuke's chin and turned it gently to the sides. Only when he growled a bit did she pull her hand away. She leaned toward his ear and said, "**Do tell Kagome's father about me. He would like to know his female pup has her demon fully awakened.**" He nodded and there was a flash of blue before Kagome was in front of him, smiling a weak smile. "Catch me please." She said before she fainted and was caught in his arms. He chuckled a bit before looking at the group, who were staring at Kagome and him.

He scowled, "It's not polite to stare." Kakashi shrugged and turned to Zabuza. Naruto gave him a calculating look before turning around at Zabuza too. Sakura blushed and turned too.

Only when they saw that Gato was dead did Kakashi move. Zabuza had fallen from exhaustion and Kakashi bent down to him.

"I don't think I'm gonna stay alive. Can you put me next to Haku?" Kakashi only nodded and picked him up. As he laid him down, Kagome woke up. "Huh, where am I?" Sasuke looked at her. "We're at the bridge still. We're going to bury Haku and Zabuza soon." She gasped. "What?" She struggled around in his arms, facing the two dead people. "No, no. I can save them. Please, get me close to them, I can help!" He looked shocked but non-the less picked her up and took her to them.

Kakashi looked up. "Sasuke, Kagome, what's wrong?" Kagome spoke quickly," I can help them. Sasuke set me down but hold onto my shoulders." He complied. "Okay, Kakashi-sensei, is Zabuza dead yet?" He nodded. "He died about one second before you came. Why?" She took her sword from her necklace and it pulsed. "This will only work for the dead." She sliced the bodies and waited. The two were confused until they heard two groans coming from the 'dead' people.

They slowly sat up and looked dazed. They looked at the smiling Kagome and new instantly that it was her. "How...?" Haku asked. "My sword gives life instead of taking it. My father forged it from his own fang, and it chose me as it welder. It had originally chosen my brother but he didn't want it. But when I came along and grew to understand the problem and explain it to him, did he learn to accept the ways of life. He gave it to me saying that I would be able to help others more than him."

"Kagome, what's your brother's name?" Kakashi asked. "Taishou Sesshoumaru. Highest rank in ANBU and does S ranked mission for the Hokage. I also have Taishou Inuyasha, chunnin. He sometimes helps out Sesshoumaru-aniki with his missions. He's also my brother." He nodded. Ginkaze walked up to Kagome and nuzzled her, making her giggle. Kagome looked at Zabuza and Haku. "You two could ask Hokage-sama for recognition and become ninja in Konohagakaru or here." They looked at each other than Haku nodded his head.

Zabuza nodded back. "Alright, we will get recognition but we will stay here." They nodded. Tazuna came up and said, "Well, we should go back to my house and rest up. You guys deserve it." Kakashi stood up, helping out Zabuza and Haku. Sasuke stood holding Kagome, Ginkaze sitting next to him.

"Alright let's go." And they headed back.

**Two days later**

"Alright, I can't wait to head back home!" Naruto shouted. Kagome giggled. She had recovered from tons of resting (forced by Sasuke). Sakura was actually starting to be nicer to her though she was still a fan girl, she was getting there. She and Haku had gotten closer while they were resting together. They talked and told each other about herbs and healing and such.

"Wait before you guys go!" Inari called. Naruto, Kagome, and Inari got really close during resting time too. "Tazuna-grandpa wanted you guys to see something down at the bridge!" They looked at each other and shrugged. Then all followed Inari.

"Wow." Kagome and Sakura called. Sasuke grunted.

"Whoa!" Naruto called.

"Impressive." Zabuza and Kakashi called. Haku only smiled.

In front of the bridge were seven concrete made bodies. Two were Zabuza and Haku standing in offence position. Another three were Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke and Kakashi had their Sharigan blazing while Naruto had his fingers in the sign of the Kage Bushin attack. Kagome had an eerie look on her face, with her claws spaced out and her armor glowing like she was about to attack you. Sakura had a kunai out ready for action.

"Inari and I call it 'The Great Hero's Bridge'. It's a little thank you from all of us here in the waves." He smiled at them and they nodded.

"Alright, let's head home." Kakashi said. Haku gave Kagome a light hug and Zabuza patted her on the head. She walked with Naruto on her right and Sasuke on her left. Sakura waved to Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari before running to catch up. Kakashi watched them walk away.

"You know, your brats aren't all that bad." Zabuza stated. Kakashi chuckled. "Yeah, their not half bad." Haku looked at Kakashi. "Be sure to protect them from danger, and be prepared for anything." Kakashi looked at him. "That's the way of the ninja, no?" Haku just smiled and turned to the village. Zabuza soon walked away to, and Kakashi left to his team.

**And break! Ha-ha, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I had fun writing this. Next chapter, Chunnin Exams! Here We Come!**

**Blackmoon OniOokami**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Sigh- Hey guys. Sorry about not posting for awhile. I had things to go through; my grandmother past away last weekend and my cousins and aunts came over for the memorial and we all cried and it's been really hard. But, if I try not to think about it, it doesn't really hurt. Anyways, thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they make me smile when someone favorites my horribly written story. Hope you enjoy this one; The Chunnin Exam's!**

* * *

Kagome had told her family what had happened in the mission. Though they weren't very pleased to hear that she 'died', they were ecstatic to find out that she had woken her inner demon. As a celebration they had gone out to dinner at the Tama Steak house.

As of now Sasuke, Naruto and Kagome walked down the road trying to find something to do. Kagome's ear twitched as she heard something sliding behind them. She turned around, making her companions stop as well, and looked down.

They saw a square 'rock' with holes in it. Naruto looked closer at it. Then moved away. It came closer them, mostly him but came close to Kagome. Kagome stepped away. It came closer. Sasuke stepped away. It didn't move.

"Hm." Kagome mumbled. She got closer to Naruto and the 'rock' moved to them. Kagome chuckled, already knowing who it was. Naruto had a puzzled look on his face. He started to walk away, and the 'rock' followed him. He came back walking faster, and went back. He kept doing this getting faster each time, as did the 'rock'.

Kagome watched as the scene unfolded, laughing. Sasuke just stood, eyes closed but smirking. Suddenly, Naruto stopped making the 'rock' do so as well. He turned around and pointed at it. "That's the lamest excuse for a rock! And a disguise! Believe it!"

The 'rock' was blown away when four explosions came out. Green, blue, pink, and orange. When it cleared, four kids were standing there, coughing. "I think you used too much powder, Konohamaru." One of the kids said. As their coughing ended, two of the kids looked over at Kagome.

"Okaa-chan/Nee-chan!" They screamed, jumping onto her. She laughed and twirled them around. "Hey there Shippo! Konohamaru! How are you?" She asked looking down at them. "Were fine!" They called. They jumped down and ran back to their friends.

"Okaa-chan?" Naruto called. Kagome nodded, but Shippo spoke. "Yup! I adopted her as my mother when I was adopted into the Taishou clan. As did Rin, my adopted sister, but she went with Sesshou." He nodded to himself. Kagome giggled. "Oh!" He added after a second. "By the way Naruto," He looked at him and dash towards him, only to stop at his legs and poke them. "You're it!" He started running away, Konohamaru with the others not far behind him.

Kagome and Naruto started running after them, but soon their fun ended. Konohamaru had some how gotten ahead of Shippo and crashed into someone.

"Ouch! Hey you little brat, that hurt!" The guy picked Konohamaru up by the scarf and started to cut of his air supply. "Konohamaru!" Kagome and Naruto called. "Hey you jerk! Let go of him!" Naruto called. The guy ignored Naruto and strangled him harder.

"Uh," Kagome started thinking franticly. "Ah, Shippo, use Fox Fire!" He nodded and jumped towards the guy. "Fox Fire!" Shippo called. He made sure he didn't hit Konohamaru with it. The guy hissed in pain, dropping Konohamaru, who was caught by Shippo, who ran back to Kagome and hid behind her.

"Why you little brats!" He was about to slap Kagome, who was closest, when something hit his hand hard. He held his hand in pain, looking at what hit him. A pebble. He looked up to find Sasuke in the trees, tossing up and down another rock.

"Sasuke..." Kagome sighed; she knew he would take care of them. Not like she couldn't, she just didn't like hurting people.

"Get lost." Sasuke said, crushing the pebble in his hand. The guy put his hand on something on his back wrapped in bandages.

"You're bringing out Karasu? Kankarou, you know he'll be angry." The girl said.

"Don't worry; I'll just have a little fun." Kagome felt another presence in the area and looked up. She saw someone in foreign attire in the tree right above Sasuke.

"Kankarou." His chilling voice made everything and everyone freeze. He jumped down with sand surrounding his form. "G-Gaara." Both of them called. "You're a disgrace to our village Kankarou, Temari." They both flinched. "Look t-they started it-". Gaara glared, "Shut up or I'll kill you." Kankarou flinched again. "I'm sorry. I crossed over the line." Temari nodded, eyes down cast, "Me too."

Gaara turned in time for Sasuke to jump out of the tree and land next to Kagome.

He bowed and said, "I apologize for their behavior." They only nodded and there was a pregnant pause.

_'He stopped Kankarou with only a pebble, and she has immense power inside of her. Hmmm...'_

"My name is Subbaku no Gaara. What are yours," he points to Sasuke," and yours?" and to Kagome.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He replies, cool and indifferent.

"Taishou Kagome."

A cold wind blew past the preteens, making the area tense.

"Again, we apologize. Kankarou, Temari." He called and turned around.

"Wait," Naruto called. They stopped but didn't turn around. "What are you doing here?"

The girl named Temari turned around and showed them a pass. "We're here for the chunnin exams."

With that they turned around and walked away.

"What are 'Chunnin Exams'?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, the chunnin exams are the place to turn from a genin to a chunnin. And if their taking the exams…" Kagome trailed off, staring where the other people left.

Sasuke stared at her, before chuckling, making his team mates look at him curiously. "Well, this will be fun." They both smirked and called, "Aa!"

The little ones stared at their elder friends and smiled. "Hey, Gome-chan?" Shippo called.

"Hai?"

"Can you teach me some moves?" She looked thoughtful before nodding with a big smile.

"Sure, lets all go to my house. I'm sure Inu-papa won't mind!"

And with that they all left to Kagome's house.

"Again!" Kagome called. Shippo charged at her and used a flurry of motions to try and confuse her. But she knew what he was trying to do and dodged it.

Shippo fell to the ground but used it as momentum, and pushed himself up. He quickly went through a quick series of hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fox Fire no jutsu!" He cried, and a whole twistering flame headed straight for Kagome. To everyone's fear, she didn't move.

Suddenly, she also went through a quick series of hand signs. She shouted, "Water Style: Water Barrier no jutsu!"

The barrier not only surrounded her, but everyone else too. Soon the flames and water turned into water vapor and steam.

Shippo was on the ground panting. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, but found Kagome smiling at him.

"I think that's enough for today, Shippo. Your reserves are almost dead so go rest up okay?" He nodded, thanked her and hugged her good night, and left to go rest.

"Anyone else want to spar?" Everyone sweat dropped. _'That was a spar?'_ They all thought.

"I shall, Imouto." Sesshoumaru walked through the group.

"Hai! Alright, mock battle, real thing, twenty seconds, or first blood?" At the call of the last options the males sitting to the side growled.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Hm, first blood? She nodded and glanced at the group, who seemed to grow angrier.

"Ready? Set. Go!" They charged, though it wasn't usually his style, he wanted to see how powerful his sister had gotten and tried to trip her up with new tactics.

They weaved in and out of each others hits, making sure not get any small cuts along the way. They were going so fast, none of the watchers could see them anymore.

"Wow…" The kids called, watching –or trying to- in awe.

"Incredible." Naruto called breathlessly. Sasuke only watched, not saying a word, only his eyes giving away his emotions.

About twenty minutes later –they couldn't tell- someone got cut and it sprayed on the dirt, making both competitors stop.

The watchers stood up to see who got struck only to realize;

They both got each other.

"Wow; a tie. I'm catching up aniki!" Kagome called jumping around, before falling to the ground, breathing heavily with a smile.

"Kagome!" About six voices called. She lifted her head, smiling at them wearily.

"I'm fine! Just tired. Sorry but I need to rest for a bit. Aniki, could you train them while I rest? I want them to learn something new, but go easy on them, okay?" He nodded and proceeded to go toward her, but Sasuke picked her up first.

"I got her." Sasuke called and took her inside. Sesshoumaru only huffed and called the rest to gather around and started to show them things.

**0.O0o. is a border thing.o0o.o0o.**

Sasuke finally found her room, and laid her gently on her bed.

"Arigato." She called.

"Hn." He grunted sitting down close to her. He stared at her, thoughts of what happened back in the Waves.

'_B-because that's what friends do right? T-they take sebon for their friends.'_ His fists clenched and his gaze darkened.

"Sasuke?" A gentle and soft hand swept his hair out of his face surprising him. "You okay? You looked like you were going to murder someone."

He didn't want to lie but he didn't want her to be worried either so lying won. "You were staring at me?" Okay more like diversion.

She started blushing but didn't pull her hand away. "Well, I heard you growling softly and got worried."

'_**That's right.'**_He thought._ '__**Those cute, damned ears are to blame. But… I guess…'**_ His thoughts trailed off as his eyes trailed lower until her saw her plush looking lips.

'_I-I love you kay? Don't ever forget that.'_

Did she really mean it?

"Sasuke?"

Her lips moved; it was like a trance to him. He leaned closer, his ego boosting as she didn't pull away. He grew closer until her lips were a breath away.

"Kagome?" His voice was breathless as he called to her.

"Yes?" Hers were just as breathless, his mind running wild with possibilities but soon shut down as he placed his lips on hers.

Soft and moist, just like he thought they'd be.

His male pride boosted even more when she moaned in pleasure and leaned closer. He tenderly licked her lips to open, and before she was able to, a cry was heard, calling for her.

They pulled apart, both groaning inside. "Shippo." She still had a light blush on her cheeks. "I'll be right back." And walked carefully to the wall and opened the extra door there.

Sasuke sighed. _'Damn! So close. She responded though. But I still don't know if she likes me like that. Well the kiss should have been enough to decipher, and yet not. Ugh, this is so complicated.'_

She walked back in and sat down in front of him again and stared at him. _'I wonder. Does Sasuke like me? That kiss…wow. Ah! I should not be thinking this stuff!' _She paused. _'Do I like him? Well I did say I loved him when I 'died'. Did I mean it?__'_

**Of course you did, pup. He is ours. No one else shall have him.** Kusaro mentally glared and growled at that thought. Kagome almost growled at that too. She turned her attention to him. He was staring at her again. She blushed and bent her head.

He placed his hand on her head, causing her to look up. "Did you mean it?" Her eyes widened a fraction. "Did you mean it?" He repeated. She blushed harder. She couldn't speak so she only nodded her head.

She swore she heard him sigh with relief. "Good. I...do too." She smiled shyly at him and he gave her a dazzling smile.

Shippo decided he had enough rest and came through the door Kagome had just gone through. "Kagome can I go and play outside now?"

Kagome looked at him and smiled. "Sure, thing Shippo-chan! Have fun!" He nodded and ran off. "We should go too." He nodded and took her hand, leading her back outside.

**Owari,**

**So that's it for now. I've got chapter eight done already, so I think I'll update it right after this… or not. Teehee! You never know~**

**Blackmoon OniOokami.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyo guys! Thanks for all the sweet reviews; I don't really think most people read this stuff so thank you to all who said nice thing's about the –ahem- stuff. ^^" Anywhozzles, I might not update on like a scheduled and timely manner; I update randomly. Mostly 'cause I'm extremely addicted to NCIS and Inuyasha crossovers ^^ the one I'm currently reading- Reality- is freaking pure epicness! -Squeals- I'm in love with the whole team- Abby-chan especially. I love her gothic style. Uhm -laughs- sorry; rambling.**

**But on another good note; I'm getting Pokémon white on Friday! WOOT! Can't wait to play it- already completed Fire Red, Sapphire Blue, Leaf Green, Diamond, Platinum, Ruby Red and I think something else but I can't remember. Shoot, talking too long again XD sorry, I'll let you go now- if you already haven't left yet.**

**Oh before I go, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MY REGULAR REVIEWER; AKIMOTO TSUBAKI! I LOVE YA GURLY! –Throws confetti before giving you a cookie- You should read her story; Its pretty much pure awesomeness. ^. ^ Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke and Kagome came to the bridge together, hand in hand. Naruto-believe it or not- was actually there first.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, seeing their hands. Kagome blushed and looked down, while Sasuke had an unnoticeable blush and huffed. "We're together, Naruto-kun." Kagome said.

Naruto only put on a foxy-like grin and said," Congrats! 'Bout time you did something Teme." Sasuke growled softly, and Kagome giggled.

Soon, Sakura came by and saw their hands too. "GET AWAY FROM MY SAUSKE-KUN!" She screamed. Kagome winced at the volume, and hissed at her.

"He isn't yours, Sakura-san, he's mine!" She let go of Sasuke's hand and hugged him close. Surprised at her boldness, he could only stare in shock, but soon wrapped his arms around her.

"S-Sasuke-kun," Sakura called. _'This can't be happening! He's mine! NO!'_ Sakura growled. "You don't have to comfort that slut Sasuke. Let that Naruto-baka do that!" This time, Sasuke growled.

"Sakura, that's enough!" He yelled. "I'm sick of you claiming me like you do. _I. Don't. Like. You_! Get it through your thick skull." He huffed. "I will never be yours like you claim Sakura. I like Kagome, not you."

Sakura was close to tears. "But S-Sasuke…!" "We are only team mates Sakura. We're nothing more; nothing less."

Kagome started feeling bad for the girl. _'Poor, Sakura. I didn't mean it to make this happen.'_ Kagome sighed softly, and frown marring her face._ 'I never meant to hurt her. Just to make her see but a bit softer than Sasuke said. Now I feel terrible.'_

"**She tried to claim what is ours, pup. Do not fret, she shall have someone,"** Kusaro crooned. Kagome only sighed again and let go of Sasuke. She tugged him by the arm and took him to the base of a tree, sat down with him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Naruto sat below another tree, Sakura in front of the happy couple. Soon Naruto and Sakura fell asleep, but the other two were still awake.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. Kagome only sighed and laid her head on his leg. "I feel terrible." Sasuke titled his head, making Kagome picture him as a cat. "About?"

"Sakura," She frowned. "I didn't mean to make her feel bad, only to get the point across. I don't want to have any hatred between us." Sasuke only looked at her knowingly and brushed her hair with his fingers. Only moments later did she start purring which made him chuckle.

"Let her know you didn't mean to hurt her. It will take time, but soon she'll get over the fantasy me and see that were happy together." She smiled. "How do you know this kind of stuff?"

"When I'm around you, I know these kinds of things." She hit him playfully on his chest and laughed.

They started talking about random junk before Kakashi poofed in and interrupted them. Naruto and Sakura woke up moments later.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Two voices exclaimed. Luckily Kagome had Sasuke's hands on her ears.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path-"

"LIAR!" They called again. "Okay, first off, were not training today." He got three puzzled looks and one bored look. "I'm giving you these." He passed out papers to them.

"Theses are for the Chunnin Exam's," Kagome called. Kakashi nodded. "I want you to think if you want to do it. You can choose not to if you want, it doesn't matter, but think hard." They nodded and he waved to them before poofing off.

"I'm going." Kagome called. Sasuke nodded. "Me too," Naruto called. Sakura was hesitant though. Kagome noticed and tugged herself out of Sasuke's grip.

"Hey, Sakura can I talk to you alone?" She asked. Sakura looked surprised but nodded. They left through the tree line and the boys stared off to where they went. When they heard a slapping noise they almost ran over there, but something held them back, so they stayed.

Moments later, they came back with Kagome and Sakura smiling. Neither of them missed the mark on Sakura's cheek. "You two okay?" Naruto asked.

**0Seconds Ago0**

* * *

"Sakura, I don't want there to be tension between us. Please, I want us to be friends." Sakura glared at her. "I don't believe you! You just want brownie points with Sasuke-kun and you stole him from me!" Kagome growled.

"Sakura, Sasuke wasn't yours to begin with! It was your obsession to begin with that made you think you two we're together!" Sakura flinched but held her ground. "Yeah right, if anything you're just a slut and want to get in bed with Sasuke-kun!" Kagome couldn't stop herself from slapping Sakura. Everything was silent, the reverberating sound of the clap echoed around them.

"Sakura, think! If you would have actually considered for once in your life how Sasuke feels about you, you probably could have actually become friends with him! Instead, you're just a lower team mate that does nothing but stare at him!" Shaking, Sakura flinched from her hand when she touched her cheek and tears sprang forward from realization, but hesitation still clouded her features.

"But- but, he loves me! We're meant to be together, always!" Kagome shook her head a negative. "Sasuke wants to choose who he wants to be with, it's his choice to decide, not someone else. Right now, he wants to be with me because he likes me like that and if you had seen past that, maybe you could have had the chance," She paused, taking a breath before continuing.

"But you didn't; All you ever did was just stand there, goggling at him and having fantasy land play with your reality and you tried to make it real, but unless he see's you for a potential mate, your fantasy will never become true. But there are other guys out there- really good and nice guys waiting for you to take notice of them and see them. Don't change who you are, but what you do and maybe you could still be friends with Sasuke. He's forgiving, Sakura, never forget that." Tears trailed down Sakura's cheeks, not from sadness, but from gratitude.

"Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry!" She jumped over to her and hugged the demoness. Startled, Kagome had to step back a couple of times to make sure she didn't fall, but wrapped her around Sakura. Smiling Kagome told her softly that it was okay. Sakura moved back a bit to look at Kagome, wiping her eyes. "Thank you, Kagome-chan. I'm extremely sorry for what I did to you."

Kagome waved it off,"Don't worry about it. As long as we're okay, everything's fine." Sakura nodded before hugging her once more. Smiling, they walked back to the boys, misunderstanding's left behind.

**0Back to the Present0**

They nodded and Sakura replied, "I'm taking the exams too!" With that, they all left to their houses and prepared for the next day.

**0The next day0**

The four of them walked together, talking quietly while they went to their destination. As soon as they went inside, Kagome and Sakura could tell a genjutsu was placed. They looked to each other and nodded.

"Ne, Kagome-chan, where's Ginkaze?" Sakura asked. Kagome smiled," He's training with Inu-papa. Inu-papa wanted him to be able to protect better, even though he's already strong." Sakura nodded.

When they got to the floor they were supposed to be at, they saw someone fly back from being hit. A girl got close to the boy who got hit and said, "That wasn't nice!"

The two kids, who were at the door, frowned. "The Chunnin Exams aren't going to be nice, so you might as well leave." Kagome glared at the two 'kids'. Team seven walked up to the door and Sasuke said, "What a lame genjutsu."

All eyes went to them and someone commented, "What is he talking about?"

"Man, you guys are idiots. It's hard not to notice it. Sakura and I noticed it right away; Right, Sakura?" Kagome asked and Sakura nodded.

"Just because you noticed our genjutsu," The number switched from 301 to 201. "Doesn't really mean you noticed this!" He suddenly moved and tried to kick Sasuke, but Sasuke did see it coming. He tried to deliver a kick of his own when the guy who got hit earlier grabbed his foot and Kagome grabbed the other guys foot.

They both let got of the others legs and Kagome walked to Sasuke's side. Two people walked towards the guy and said, "You broke your promise. I thought you wanted to stay away from attention." He apologized before turning to team seven.

He walked closer to Sakura and Kagome. "You are Sakura-san, correct? My name is Rock Lee." He did a pose. "Will you go out with me? I will protect you with all my heart!" Kagome giggled at Sakura's horrified looked.

"Sorry but you're a little too unique for my tastes." Sakura commented. Lee went up against the wall saying, "I'm too unique?" Kagome lightly hit Sakura on her back and gave her a disapproving look.

"Hey, you with the attitude." Someone called. The team turned around. "What's your name?" He pointed to Sasuke and Kagome.

"We're not obliged to answer that." Sasuke called. Kagome smile and shook her head. "I'm Taishou Kagome and he's Uchiha Sasuke." He softly glared at her, but she paid it no mind.

"You're a genin, right? How old are you?" He asked. She gave a mock gasp. "It's rude to ask a lady her age." Naruto snickered at him and they walked away.

As they walked up the stairs, Lee told his team mates to go on with out them and he followed them. When they got to a big arena area, he called to them.

"Hey you with the attitude!" They turned to see him on a ledge. He jumped and flipped down to the ground and struck a pose. "Uchiha Sasuke. Fight me!"

Sasuke smirked, "You know who I am and you still want to fight me?" Lee nodded and turned to Sakura. He blushed and winked at her multiple times, making hearts come out at her.

"AH!" She dodged them, trying hard not to get hit by them. The last one made her bend back and hit her head against the pillar. Kagome snickered while Sakura glowered at her new friend for not helping her.

Lee sagged, but soon came back to what he was originally doing. Before Sasuke could go at him, Kagome held his shoulder. "Sasuke, be careful; He's strong." He nodded his head and looked at Lee.

Soon they were fighting. No one-besides Kagome- could see them. They were blurs to human eyes. Suddenly, Sasuke got hit and Lee wrapped him with his bandages calling out, "Leaf Whirlwind!" When they hit the ground smoke came up and blinded them all.

"Sasuke," They all cried. Kagome rushed forward and found them both on the ground. "Sasuke; where are you?" Kagome cried again. She found him on the ground covered in bruises. Crouching when she got closer, she went through a quick series of hand signs and her hands turned a greenish blue. She slowly placed her hands on his cuts and bruises, and stopped when he grabbed her wrist. "Sasuke, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah; Thanks." She nodded and helped him sit up. "I told you to be careful." He only huffed. She shook her head and looked in Lee's direction. He was wrapping his wrists and talking to a turtle.

"Ne, ne, Kagome-chan, is that a turtle? Is he Bushy Brows sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, he's a turtle. But he's not Lee-kun's sensei, he's a summoning. Gai-sensei is Lee-kun's sensei." She said as she picked up Sasuke.

Suddenly, there was a 'poof' and Gai came out looking like Naruto would if someone was dangling ramen above his head, crouching his knees.

"That's Gai-sensei." Kagome shivered and Sasuke developed a twitch by looking at him. "Oi, oi, he's got bigger bushy brows than Bushy Brows!"

"Don't talk about Gai-sensei like that!" Lee called. "Lee, that's enough." He turned around and soon got bitch slapped by Gai-sensei. Kagome sighed, already used to the odd clothed duo while the others twitched and shivered at their looks.

Soon a sun set was placed behind the two, with them crying to each other. Gai placed his attention to the team that was watching them.

"Ah! Kagome-chan! How are you?" Gai called, sauntering over to them. She smiled nervously, "I'm good, Gai-sensei. I see you're still youthful as ever." That last part not only got her weird looks from her team mates, also came out from her mouth as if she was afraid to what he could do.

"Yes, my little girl; as are you! Ah-you took off your weights?" He eyed her, gaining two glares, a suspicious look and a nervous chuckle.

"Yes. My father said it was unlady like to wear weights, so I only use them when I practice alone or with my brothers." He nodded, his hand gripping his chin.

"Well good-luck to you, my youthful flower! I will cheer for you when your battling begins!" And with that he disappeared.

Kagome finally let herself shiver when he and Lee disappeared. Her team mates looked at her.

"My Flower and my little sweet girl? Seriously," Sasuke asked. Kagome shook her head. "Long story short, I loved flowers a lot when I was younger. He would bring me some everyday, which would have me smelling like flowers all the time; hence the sweet girl part." She sweat dropped at his weirded out look before taking his and Sakura's arms and walked down the hall, with Naruto next to Sakura.

They met Kakashi at the end of the hallway and he talked about how he lied and told them good luck before letting them in.

When they got in, all eyes were on them. Sakura shivered. Naruto looked around, his foxy curiosity getting the best of him. Sasuke looked indifferent and Kagome searched for an empty seat. Once she did, she motioned her group forward and they sat down.

Well, Naruto and Kagome sat, Sasuke stood close to Kagome and Sakura stood in front of the desk.

"Oh my god, Sasuke-kun!" He blanched as Yamanaka Ino jumped onto his back. Sakura and Kagome growled at her, making her stiffen. She looked at the two and slipped off the only Uchiha's back.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist possessively and looked at Ino's team mates who were, in turn, staring at her in shock.

"Oi, the three stooges are here!" Naruto called. That snapped Shikamaru out of his mini daze.

"Will you quit calling us that?" Choji only stuffed his mouth full of chips, making Kagome look sick.

"Yahoo! We're here!" Someone called. Three more people walked in.

"Hey, Kiba, you're here too!" Naruto called. He blushed as he saw Hinata come in. "Hey Hinata!"

"H-Hello, N-Naruto-kun, how are y-you?" She asked, her face flaming red.

"I'm good." He scratched the back of his neck, smiling goofily.

"Hey Shino," Kagome waved to the silent teen. He nodded over to her, before going silent once again. She sweat dropped. While the group talked about stuff, a guy with glasses and white hair came up to them.

"You guy's sure are loud. This isn't a field trip you know." Kagome inconspicuously took a whiff of the air and growled softly. Sasuke looked down to her. "You okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, but he won't be when I get my hands on him." Kagome's eyes were slowly turning red. He rubbed her ears, making her close her eyes and growl affectionately.

"You guy's want info? I can help you out. I know tons about this stuff; it's my seventh time being here." Naruto's head snapped up at that.

The male, who introduced himself as Kabuto, pulled out some cards which were blank on one side and a pattern on the other.

"I can tell you all about the great nations," He showed them a map on one of the cards. "The fire nation and more."

"Hey what's that little dot in the corner?" Kiba asked. Kagome's ears perked up at seeing it.

"Tsukigakaru," She called, making eyes fall on her. "It's basically where we demons generated from. It was the first village made and kept for one thousand-five hundred years. It was originally named Edo back then." They nodded.

"I can tell you info on people too." He made the map disappear. Sasuke's eyes glowed with want as he heard about the available information.

"Tell me about Subbaku no Gaara, Rock Lee, and Taishou Kagome." Sasuke told the male. He ignored the look he got from mentioned girl.

"Okay, first is Rock lee. He's a year older than you guys, mission history D Rank-20 completed. C Rank- 12 completed. His sensei is Gai, his taijutsu has improved greatly in this year, and the rest is nothing impressive. Last year he gained attention as a talented new genin but he did not participate in the exam. Like you guys, this is his first time. On his team are Hyuuga Neji and Tenten.

"Next is Subbaku no Gaara. Mission history: C rank-8, B-rank-1, Wow, a b-rank mission as a genin. Since he's a new comer from a foreign country, I don't have much info but… it seems he returned from all of his missions without even a scratch." Kagome smirked at that, eager to fight the male.

"Lastly Taishou, Kagome. Completed thirty-five D-Rank missions, one C-Ranked turn B-ranked and one S-Ranked mission." Everyone stared at her. She turned away and blushed, "This is her first time taking the exams and her team mates are Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura."

"When did you go on an S-Ranked mission, Kagome-chan?" Ino asked. Kagome turned to her. "Well, it's classified but I went with my brother, Sesshoumaru-aniki, and had to retrieve some info." They nodded, before someone poofed onto the front desk.

"Alright, that's enough waiting. Form a line, take a number and go to your seat."

"Alright, this is going to be a writing exam, so if you get caught cheating you will get two points off. Once all of your points are gone, you and your team will be excused out of the room, no longer being able to take the test until next year. You will have nine questions and the tenth one will be at the end."

"Why not do it right then and there?" Someone asked.

"Because, it decides if you get to pass or fail." Some people gasped. Kagome smirked. She already knew what to expect; her aniki dearest told her everything.

"Wait what's so bad about that?" Sakura asked.

"If you fail you shall not be able to retake it ever again, never to become a ninja." Some shouts occurred here, but the sensei, Ibiki, silenced them.

"You have a choice to leave here and now if you wish, your team shall also have to leave." Some people stood and left, still leaving large group behind.

"For those of you who have stayed, good luck." And the test began.

* * *

**Owari,**

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I thank you all for your reviews and hope you have a great day. Jaa ne, minna-san!**

**Blackmoon OniOokami.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hope you enjoy this one! It's my favorite so far ^. ^**_

* * *

"_For those who stayed, good luck to you. Now, begin."_

Kagome watched those who got banished from the room, to take the test next year. _'Seems like their really trying to lose people from these exams. Better keep on my toes then.'_

As silently as she could, Kagome casted a genjutsu over the class room, making it seem like she was sticking her tongue out and scratching her head with her eraser, occasionally writing something down or chewing on her pencil.

She used the power of water from the moisture in the air to send her message to her team-mates. Sasuke didn't look all that surprised but shook his head as a negative, wanting to complete the test his own way. She complied and left him alone.

Sakura, who was already half way through the test, also shook her head as a negative. Kagome also left her alone. Though, when it came to Naruto, he shook his head vigorously as a positive. She shook her own head at his antics and gave the answers she instantly wrote down to him.

After Naruto gave the go head, Kagome dispelled the genjutsu and laid her head down to rest, along with the rest of her team. Ibiki looked at them hard, wanting them to twitch, sweat in fear or do _something_ guilty but they only looked half asleep. Well, Naruto and Kagome did. Sakura and Sasuke both just looked around the class room, shaking their heads at their team-mates.

About ten minutes later, Ibiki called the test to an end. "If you feel like you no longer wish to see if you pass or fail, you can now leave the room." Some hesitated before leaving the room along with their team-mates. Then it started to get down to the nitty-gritty of the ninja's and the people who wanted to leave where soon gone.

"Alright here's the tenth question." Tension filled the air, some people gulping at the intensity of it. Kagome only rolled their eyes, though her ears where twitching rapidly, in silent hope that she and her group would pass.

"You all…pass." It was silent before a giant 'WHOOP!' filled the classroom, of course from the knuckle-headed ninja himself. "But what happened to the tenth question?"

"The tenth question was about weather you believed in your abilities or were just going along with what other people said or did. I am proud to say, you pass onto the next course of the exam-"

His speech was cut short due to a woman crashing through the window. It made Kagome jump up out of her seat and whip out some kunai at the intruder, almost succeeding, but stopped the kunai short by teleporting in front of her.

"Maybe next time you should re-think your entrance, sensei, before you get killed the next time." She commented, before dropping down and strolling to her seat. She saw the amused look her boyfriend gave her and she smirked back at him as she plopped into her chair.

The lady shook out of her surprise long enough to tell her who she was and what they would be doing next. And with that, they left to the Forest of Death.

**/\/\Later/\/\/\**

Kagome chatted with her team-mates and tried to ignore the feeling of them being watched. She suddenly got goose bumps on her arms by the sudden whip of the wind. She rubbed her arms, and practically turned into mush when Sasuke rubbed them for her.

'_Sometimes, I wish I knew him a _long_ time ago.'_ She blushed as he hugged her from behind quickly and let go with a light blush and a huff. She patted his cheek and giggled at his antics, not noticing the saddened look on Sakura.

As they reached the area, Kagome noticed something different. _'What's that feeling, that dark aura?'_ She inconspicuously looked around, only to have the feeling of eyes on her back. She shook her head, hoping its not who she thought it was.

"Alright brats, listen up. I'm going to tell you the next part of the exam." Everyone got into a line and put their full attention on Anko. "The next part, you will be fighting in area forty-four, or better known as, The Forest of Death."

"D-death?" Sakura mumbled with a cold sweat, jumping when Kagome placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Sakura, all will be well." Sakura nodded and tried to relax. Anko then told them of collecting the opposite scroll from the one that was given to them.

They all decided for Sakura, surprisingly to her, that she should hold the scroll. Once they left the hut, Kagome found Ginkaze outside waiting for her. She blinked in confusion and surprise, but scooped him up and gave him little butterfly kisses.

"Ginkaze, what are you doing here?" He barked and she saw a note attached to his back. Hurriedly, she took off the note and set him on her shoulder. She read to the note out loud but softly so only her team mates could hear her.

"_Kagome, I have finished with Ginkaze. He now has new abilities. If something bad happens, you know what to do and he will too. Good luck to you and your team. Go get'em honey! We're all cheering for you back at home. If you have time on your test, write us back. We love you and stay safe._

_P.S. You're going to tell me about this 'Uchiha, Sasuke' boy won't you? He better be treating you well. If not…"_

"Oh father!" Kagome blushed deeply from the extra note. Sasuke was blushing lightly too. Naruto was snickering and Sakura was laughing quietly. As they lined up at the gates, they told each other good luck, before running for it once the gate was opened.

About five minutes after starting, team seven heard a blood curtailing scream. Kagome smirked, "One down, twenty-four more to go." Naruto chuckled at her infatuation with killing, knowing it was only the demonic side of her. Sakura shivered at the tone she was using, while Sasuke smirked, liking this side of her.

They jumped from branch to branch, stopping occasionally because of Ginkaze warning them of passing ninja's. Once they settled into a clearing, Naruto stated that he had to go to the restroom, about to go in front of them when Sakura hit him and told him to go into a bush.

"Man that was a lot. I wrote my whole name." Naruto said as he came back. Ginkaze and Kagome growled. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. With out hesitation, Ginkaze leaped and hit Naruto into a tree, Kagome taking out her sword, Tetsusaiga, and put it around Naruto's neck.

"What the heck? Sakura run, their becoming crazy!" 'Naruto' stated with a smirk. Kagome growled, her eyes becoming red with no pupil and thrusted to sword to his neck a little closer. 'Naruto' lost his smirk and Kagome gained it.

"Kagome-chan, what are you doing?" Sakura shouted out. Sasuke answered, "Because that's not Naruto. Look, his hand bag isn't on the right it's on his left. We've always know Naruto to be right handed." Sakura gasped and looked around spotting the real Naruto in a tree. Using her ninja abilities, Sakura ran towards the tree and used her chakra on her feet, and ran up.

As soon as she reached Naruto, she cut him free and he jumped down with Sasuke. "Kagome, I'm alright, you can stop growling at him!" But he didn't even finished his sentence as Kagome knocked the unknown ninja unconscious, and swoop Naruto up nuzzling his head and whimpering.

"I was so worried." Her beast whined. Naruto smiled and tweaked her ears, allowing Kagome to purr and snuggle closer. After Kagome returned to normal, they sat down and came up with idea's to prevent the switching happening again.

After coming up with nothing, they had soldier pills to keep them going and ran off, unknowingly into a certain somebody's trap.

Soon, the group stopped for a moment for food and shelter as it was starting to get dark, when a sudden air flew in between them, separating Sasuke with Kagome and Naruto with Sakura. Ginkaze was also with Naruto and Sakura.

**With Naruto, Sakura and Ginkaze**

"Ouch! Damn it that hurt!" Naruto cursed, grasping his head in pain. Sakura looked around the eerily quiet clearing when suddenly a huge gigantic snake burst through. Ginkaze grabbed them and flew high into the air. The snake leaped up to them but was burnt by the coldest ice shot from Ginkaze's eyes.

"Wow! That was so cool!" Naruto cheered. Sakura knew something was wrong though and told Ginkaze. Nodding he flew farther away, only to reach five meters when ice shards were headed their way.

"Shit!" Naruto yelped as Ginkaze danced through the ice. Turning back, Ginkaze blew fire at the remaining shards and before they could drop, he shot electricity from his tail towards the water at such a high velocity, it sucker punched right into the snake, making it disappear.

"Nice skills Ginkaze! Now find and lead us to Kagome and Teme!" Naruto commanded. With a nod, Ginkaze shot fourth, only to start falling. In the nick of time he shrunk back so Naruto could catch him and they landed softly into the tree branches. "Damn. Now we'll have to walk on foot." Sakura nodded solemnly but they both headed which ever way Ginkaze told them to go.

**With Sasuke and Kagome**

They landed harshly on the dirt covered ground and rubbed their heads. Kagome looked around, only seeing an empty field, but not smelling one.

"Sasuke," she warned quietly, ears trained, "Someone else is in the area with us. Be on the look out."He nodded and pretended to just be shaking dirt out of his hair, got up and picked up Kagome. They checked each other for wounds, blushing and looking of to the side when they caught themselves.

"How sweet," A high soprano two voice called out. "Two love birds caught in the discreet act of helping one another. How… disgusting." Kagome growled, hiding Sasuke behind her back and wrapped her tail around his waist.

Sasuke was a little surprised with her attitude but pushed it for later, now putting his attention on the unknown 'female'. "Who are you and what do you want?" The woman chuckled, a hideous and dreadful laugh. "Sasuke, being rash aren't we?" Sasuke stiffened and Kagome growled louder.

"You stay away from him, Orochimaru." The woman's eyes widened with delight. "Oh, I knew you'd remember me, Kagome-chan. How has Touga been?" Kagome's eyes reddened further, claws growing longer and said in a demonic voice not of her own, "Don't talk about my father like you're an old family friend, you snake!"

Sasuke shivered at the voice that Kagome emanated; it called for death. He noticed she's been getting restless lately, he wondered how much more her beast could take…

"Kagome-chan, don't you remember? I visited every summer with your Uncle Naraku." Kagome was ablaze when he suggested that name. Sasuke was only confused but was worried and concerned for Kagome. He put her hands on her shoulders, leaning toward her ears and stated, "Leave Kagome alone."

Orochimaru cackled. "You think you can beat me, boy? Your brother is much surpassed your own self. You couldn't take me down even if you tried. She on the other hand," He turned a lustful gaze on Kagome. "She on the other hand would be rather fun to play with."

"Sasuke," Kagome whispered. "You need to get out of here. He won't come for you and if he does, he'll have to answer to me." Sasuke growled, surprising her. "No, I'm not leaving you here with that thing." Kagome snickered at the pout Orochimaru had on his face. "Hey, I'm not a thing!"

"And yes, you are Sasuke. Now go!" None too gently shoving him back, she charged at Orochimaru calling out her Hiraikotsu. Sasuke 'Tsk'ed' but ran off anyways. He needed to find someone.

**-:- With Sasuke-:-**

'_I have to find someone who can help and fast, I don't want her in that weird guy's presence for long.'_ Sasuke growled and sped up. Soon he found Naruto, Sakura and Ginkaze. As they ran back, Naruto called to Sasuke. "Oi, Teme, where's Kagome-nee?" Sakura had a worried look on her face. "Is Kagome-chan okay? It's her power; I can feel it from all the way over- whoa!" They looked in the clearing and their jaws dropped to the floor.

Kagome was there but she was no longer normal. Now what stood in her place was a twenty-foot tall wolf-fox-dog demon, all twelve of her tails swinging madly, her red eyes _glowing_ with anger. Her orange, white and black swirled colored fur stood on end, some cuts here and there but not too fatal.

A snake was in front of her, and standing on top of it was none other than Orochimaru. He wasn't smirking or laughing and he looked worried. And he wasn't unscathed. "Sasuke, why is Kagome fighting him? Who is he and what does he want?" Sakura asked. Sasuke growled, "That's the reason why I had to leave and get you guys. He's powerful; I don't know how much she can take."

"Just believe in Kagome-nee-chan," Naruto said, never taking his eyes off of the battle grounds. "She can take care of herself and us too. We just need to help her out 'cause she will faint after turning back to herself. Sasuke, Sakura, I have a plan. You guys with me?" They nodded and heard him out.

**-:- With Kagome and Orochimaru -:-**

Kagome was getting weaker by using her beast to fight but Orochimaru was starting to get drained too. **"Kagome," **Kusaro called inside her head, "**We will be out of commission for a while but not too long after this battle. If you get marked by him, do not fret. My demonic powers will stop it but you would still feel excruciating pain."**

"_Oh, isn't that wonderful."_ Kagome sarcastically replied. She scanned the area and almost growled out loud at whose auras she found in the clearing. _"Be careful, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Ginkaze are behind us. They're planning something too."_ Kusaro nodded in acknowledgement. Orochimaru commanded his snake summon, Manda, to attack and Kusaro held it by the neck with her claws.

Seeing an opening, Orochimaru used fast hand signs and his neck elongated. Eyes widening, Kusaro tried to push the snake to the ground and swipe at Orochimaru but Manda saw it coming and got out of her grip. Orochimaru made his head go far and past Kusaro.

"_Sasuke!"_

Trembles were felt, blood splattered and a roar sounded.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"…be…kay?"

…

"She…u..!"

…

"ogme…?"

…

The three genin almost chunnin sighed as Kagome violently shuddered in pain, moaning and groaning in agony. They still couldn't believe what had happened.

_**-:- Flashback -:-**_

_Orochimaru expanded his head, but not towards Kusaro/Kagome but towards…_

"_Sasuke!" Quick to think instead of just standing there, Kagome and Kusaro switched back to Kagome's normal form and she stood in front of Sasuke, whom was sitting on his butt from falling over in shock. Crying out, Kagome shakily grabbed Orochimaru's neck and choked him. His venom still passed though and Kagome swiped her claws very slowly through his neck, enjoying his struggles and gurgling, the blood drip, drip, dripping onto the floor._

_Orochimaru tore himself from her neck, making her scream out in pain and anger. "It seems I will have to-to come ba-ack for you later, S-Sasuke. Enjoy the curse Kagome-ch-an, it won't be easy to handle. Not even for you." Kagome gripped the junction between her neck and shoulder; disgusted that he actually cursed her._

_It would have been even worse if it was on the right shoulder. It would be considered a courting mark. She shivered and cried out once more as he disappeared with a poof. Falling on her knee's, she looked at Sasuke, making sure he was alright before her eyes rolled to the back of her head; knocked out._

_Three calls of "Kagome!" rang through the forest, casing birds to fly away from the sudden voices. It was going to be a long night._

_**-:- End of Flashback -:-**_

Sasuke growled softly as Sakura put the towel in water before placing it on Kagome's forehead again, making her whine. Sakura hesitantly motioned for Sasuke to come closer and when he complied, she hefted Kagome's head onto his lap. At his raised eyebrow, she answered, "It might stop her nightmare's she's having. She keeps calling out for you."

She shuffled to the other side of the tree next to Naruto and closed her eyes for a second, snapping them back open when the scene replayed in her head. Sighing, she knew none of them would sleep. Naruto moved to the front entrance and sat down, obviously keeping guard.

Suddenly, Naruto threw a kunai at a squirrel, sighing in relief as it scampered away. Sakura soon fell asleep, fitful as it was. Sasuke kept his gaze on Kagome, stroking her cheek and glaring hatefully at the mark on her shoulder. He sat up, scaring a now awake Sakura. "Naruto, someone's here. Be on your guard." He nodded, taking out a kunai from his pouch, ready.

Kagome struggled, whining as Sasuke tried to get up. Huffing, he motioned for Sakura to take his spot and as soon as she got Kagome, he dashed out to where Naruto was. "Clever boy," Someone called from the forest. "But we'll need you boys to get Kagome for us. We want to battle her." Naruto scowled, face contorted with anger. "Like hell we'll let you have Kagome! Believe it!"

The male chuckled, jumping out of his hiding place along with two others; another male and a female. From their headbands, Sasuke and Naruto guessed they were from Sound. Sasuke got in a defensive position, taunting them by swirling his kunai in his hand effortlessly. The male wrapped in bandages scowled but held back his team mates when they stepped forward.

"Wait," He said,"You really think you can trick us that easily?" Sasuke smirked. "It seemed to work on those two just fine." He scowled but rendered the explosion useless and smirked at them. "Now that the toy's outta the way, how 'bout you wake the girl up? Or maybe I can fight against the infamous last Uchiha and the weird kid over there."

Naruto blew up, "Who you calling weird you freak?" He chuckled, motioning for his other male team mate to go to Naruto. "Zaku, you get the kid. I'll take care of the Uchiha." Zaku nodded his affirmative and went to Naruto. Sakura then came out next to Sasuke, getting in an offensive position, despite Sasuke questioning look.

"She woke up a bit and told me to come and help you guys. She said Kusaro could take over for a bit to get rid of _it_." Sasuke nodded, yet still worried for his girlfriend. "Kin, get the girl." Kin nodded, "Right. Come on girly, you're fighting me." Sakura looked at Sasuke, giving him a 'good luck' look and dashed off to the side to battle. Sasuke heard a shuffle of leaves to his right, giving the rookie team a scathing look before going back to his own battle.

"W-where's Kagome-chan?" Ino asked. Shikamaru looked around. "She's most likely inside that tree. You see the opening?" Nodding, Ino almost made a dash for it when Sakura was caught in Kin's vice grip. She took a moment to decide before using her famous jutsu, the Mind Switching technique. Her body went lax and Shikamaru cursed. Naruto was almost knocked out and Sasuke wasn't doing well either.

Ino knocked Kin out and Choji came into the clearing after Naruto was knocked unconscious. "They're like rabbits, coming outta no where." Zaku scowled. "What's this fatty goin' to do? Eat me?" There was a silent wind passing between the two before Choji screamed, "I'm not fat! I'm chubby!" He turned into a huge ball, calling out "Chubbies rule!" and rolling at high speeds toward Zaku. He sweat dropped as he effortlessly dodged it and Choji hit a tree. "Heh, Konoha Ninja's are so weak." But when everything stopped, everyone halting their battles, they noticed a very, _very_, deadly aura.

"Weak you say?" A voice called from behind him. He whipped around but saw nothing. "Pitiful. _Weak_. You human's truly are stupid." The voice called from all over the clearing, surrounding them all. Some shivered; others widened their eyes in awe.

"Don't let her get to you, Zaku. She's trying to make you-"He didn't listen as he turned around and around, whipping out his kunai, striking out where ever the voice came next. Humorless laughter rang about, scaring them all.

"Boo." She grabbed his arms from behind, yanking them back, causing him to scream in pain. "You're very proud of these arms, no? Well, I wonder how you would fair with out them!" She yanked them back even harder, his shrill cry doing nothing to stop her. Her face had a sick grin, loving his screams and made his arms pop out of his sockets. He fainted from the excruciating pain and she tossed him aside like a rag doll. She warped in front of Dosu, her sick grin maddening.

But before she could do anything, Sasuke shoved Dosu out of the way and gripped her head, forcing her to look at him. She growled at not able to get her kill. "Kusaro, that's enough. No more killing, we're all safe. Until you let Kagome back out, you're the only danger to us." Her eyes widened and she closed them, understanding. "Take care of her." Were her only words before she allowed Kagome to take over once more.

Kagome's knee's buckled; sending her to the ground had it not been for Sasuke holding her up right. "You okay?" She nodded and took a look at her surrounding's. When her eyes landed on Zaku, they widened before going back to their original size, her face passive.

"Kagome-san, you are truly remarkable and tough foe. Please, take this as my apology." He laid down the scroll and picked up his unconscious team mates, getting up to leave. "Wait," Kagome called wearily but her face remained passive and void of emotion besides anger. "You tell your leader that he's a dead man when my father finds out what he did today. You as well as your team mates should watch your backs." Nodding after his shiver, he ran off.

Everyone came out of hiding and helped teams seven recuperate.

**-:- Later the Next Day -:-**

Ever so slowly, team seven made it to the tower after some problems with other nin' and Kabuto. When they got inside, they all collapsed to the ground from exhaustion, minus Kagome who sent them a worried look and Ginkaze who padded up to the wall. Whining he caught their attention and they slowly got back up. They read the wall and opened their scrolls, backed up and waited for the summoning to come out. "Hey guys! How are you doing?"

A pause.

"Who the heck are you?"

* * *

**End! Hope you enjoyed this. I love the ending. I have it that way cause, honestly, I wanna change it from Iruka. But I was like whom? Whom! XD please review!**

**BMOO.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand here's chapter 10! Wooot! DOUBLE DIDGETS! So happy! :D I never really thought this fanfiction was going to fly but here I am, writing the tenth one. I'm so proud of myself (TwT) thank you to all of my reviewers'; you have no idea how happy or how big of a smile crosses my face when I see a favorite or review. It makes my heart swell with joy and I do my happy dance XD**

**As of late I'm currently obsessing -all over again…-Ouran HSHC. I'm on V. 16 and I'm like, "HOLY SH#T! HIKARU AND TAMAKI ARE DOING WHAT?" XD Okay, I better rephrase that, it sounds extremely…dirty, entrancing and sexy… XDDD Darn naughty thoughts! Stop! –flushes- Whoa…**

**. -fans self- before I go on a whole rant –though from the looks of it, I already have- You should just probably go onto the story… Enjoy…**

_Last time…_

_Ever so slowly, team seven made it to the tower after some problems with other nin' and Kabuto. When they got inside, they all collapsed to the ground from exhaustion, minus Kagome who sent them a worried look and Ginkaze who padded up to the wall. Whining he caught their attention and they slowly got back up. They read the wall and opened their scrolls, backed up and waited for the summoning to come out. "Hey guys! How are you doing?"_

_A pause._

"_Who the heck are you?"_

_Now_

The mysterious male blinked before giving a wry grin, "The name's-"But before he got two words in edge wise, Kagome knocked him down, clinging to him. Sasuke growled lowly, not liking the close position with his girl and the male. He took the time to take in his appearance.

He had sleek black hair with two tuffs on his head like Kagome. His eyes shined, his purple eyes preening in contentment and happiness. He was wearing purple robes and had a staff, which was currently on the floor do to Kagome knocking them down.

His lightly grey and black striped tail practically whipped his own butt in its fast movement like a dog. "Kagome-sama, it's been ages, has it not?" Said girl giggled and snuggled closer to the male, face radiating in serenity. But all that changed when her team noticed she went stiff and all the color drained from her face.

"K-Kagome; what's wrong?" Sakura asked hesitantly. Sasuke noticed a sudden movement with the male and practically glowered at him- his gaze turning down to a hateful one. Naruto saw his expression and practically shivered. _'Damn, he's scary.'_

In a flash, Sasuke was hold a now flushed Kagome and glaring spitefully at a now amused male. "Get your hands off of her." The male chuckled, his gaze turning to Sakura. His eyes mischievously twinkled and, dare they say it, like a pervert.

"Would you mind me asking, young beautiful Miss, by bearing my children?" Sakura's cheek flamed- her eyes sparking in embarrassment and anger. Kagome growled lowly and both females dash at him. "Take _this_!" They both slapped his cheeks and he fell in slow-mo, backwards, with nosebleeds coming out of both nostrils.

"Miroku, please tell me you have something important to say and that you didn't come here just to embarrass me and my friends?" Kagome asked quickly with a sweat drop. Miroku feigned hurt; putting his hand to his heart and faking tears. For added effect, his tail curled around him, creating a 'kicked puppy' façade. They all sweat dropped and before he could say one word, Kagome held up a hand to his face. "And please, save me the act for a later time. Or would you prefer me to revel to my dear sister that you indeed love her?"

Miroku flushed at that and pouted, "Fine. You should already know what I'm doing here, Kagome. I'm here what the meaning of the plaque is." After a long explanation and some how getting tricked into buying food for the children, Miroku passed a glance at Sasuke and bent down to Kagome's ear.

"I think he's perfect for you; the protective warrior inside of a child." His wry grin turned into a small frown. "Be careful, I saw his future and its' not pleasant." Turning his eyes from the now glaring Uchiha, his eyes caught something black on her neck.

"Is that…?" At her nod, his eyes widened and a small gasp escaped his mouth. "Should I warn the Kazekage, Kagome-sama? Are you in any pain? Do you need to sit down?" He shot off his questions so quick; she had trouble figuring out what was what.

Fidgeting at everyone's concerned looks, Kagome replied. "Uh, I'm not sure. No, I'm fine and no again." He gave her a confused look but at her gaze, he knew she would tell him later. Nodding, he rubbed her head gently, telling him he had to go.

Sakura held out her hand for him to stop, "You are related to Kagome-chan, yes? What kind of demon are you?" He blinked twice before having a wry smirk. "Very astitute of you, young miss. I am a Tanuki demon. Technically, none of Kagome's relatives are really her family but after the blood pack we went through and shedding of our own blood to protect each other; no one would be able to tell the difference." He winked at her, making her blush vibrantly but nodded.

"I'll be seeing you, Kagome-sama, minna-chan!" With that, he poofed away, clouds of smoke appearing in its wake. Something dropped gently to the ground from the smoke.

Kagome went and picked up what seemed to be a glass vile with purple liquid in it. On the lid, there was a small note to it attached, saying;

_Use this when the pain kicks in._

Nodding, Kagome put the vile in her sleeve and they all headed the, now, opened door where the plaque was.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Now that everyone is here, let's get this thing started."

The Jonin and Hokage all looked toward the group of exhausted, dirty and beaten up Genin-going-on Chunnin with admiration and respect in their old wisdom filled eyes. The Hokage raised his hand and started to speak again.

"I understand that most of you are tired and want to rest, most of you may not be able to battle, but as seeing there are too many teams for the Chunnin Exams, third round, there will have to be a preliminary round right now."

A series of groans, 'What's and 'You gotta be kidding me's came from the young group, minus a couple of people. A hand rose from Sarutobi to make them stop and they did, waiting for him to continue. Suddenly, a male with sickly pale skin and continuously coughing transported himself right net to the Hokage.

"If I may, Hokage-sama, I'd like to direct this." Looking at the male in mild to barely any shock, he nodded and let him continue to the young group.

"The two being chosen to fight each other will be chosen by this monitor." After Anko gave the okay, the monitor doors slid open and showed a black, blank screen.

"If you are not to battling, you may raise your hand now and you may go." Kagome's eyes slid to Kabuto, whom was right next to her, and grabbed his almost raised hand. Seeing his shocked face, she smirked at him darkly and whispered to him.

"What's wrong Kabuto? Did those mean old ninja's get to you?" He glared at her, his glasses shining along with the light. "Poor Kabuto; How about they announce the first to go, I'll heal you." He smirked this time.

"With that mark on your shoulder, it's going to be hard to use medical jutsu. I don't want you to strain yourself." She smiled mysteriously and grinned further as the new Jonin announced the first pair.

"Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi stays down here. Everyone else, please head to the top of the steps." Chuckling, Kagome let go of Kabuto's arm and whispered darkly.

"Good lick, Orochimaru's assistant. I'll be the one to wipe the floor with you." She gave Sasuke a hug and a kiss, wishing him the best and heading up to the stands with Naruto and Sakura.

Kabuto shivered as he felt the eyes of his 'Instructor' on his back, practically _seething_ through him. He sweated before rushing up to the stairs also, knowing it was too late to back out now.

"This battle will prolong until someone is unconscious, dead, or can no longer continue for any reason. When ever you're ready, begin."

Yoroi chuckled at Sasuke, "You know, she's probably only into you for who you are. Maybe if I beat you down, she'll come after me instead." Kagome flushed in anger and humiliation while Sasuke stiffened and growled extremely loud.

"You're going to die." With that, Sasuke rushed into Yoroi and head butted him in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground. Not wasting any time, he twirled around and kicked him in the side, causing him to roll away.

Sharigan blazed in a whirl of two tomoe's, glaring hatefully at the scumbag that was going to lose his life. But before he could knock him down again, Yoroi's hand glowed green and he sucker-punched Sasuke in the gut.

"Sasuke," Multiple people gasped. Kagome had an eerie glow surrounding her, red in the back round. Sakura shuffled away from her, scared. Naruto stared, trying to get closer but Kakashi held him back, making him struggle.

Kagome was shaking and gripped her head, growling incomprehensible words before she returned to her normal self. Shaking but quickly, she took the vile out of her sleeve and downed it. Naruto tore himself out of Kakashi's grip and ran to his 'sister'.

"Kagome, are you okay? What was that? Was that Kusaro?" She gripped his jacket before he could ask anymore questions.

"Naruto, please get me Kakashi-sensei. I need him to tell something to somebody important for me." Nodding, he went back to Kakashi and their leader went to her.

"What is it, Kagome?" She shivered, gripping her arms. "I need you to go and tell my father something. He's sure to have felt that, anybody demonic would. My whole family probably has, but they know they're not allowed here. Tell them that the mark is affecting my demonic system; that it's no ordinary mark." He nodded and poofed away, leaving Kagome sighing with relief. She turned to the battle.

Sasuke kept glancing back at her but stayed kicking for the most part. Yoroi kept going this way and that, trying constantly to get a hit.

Sakura sat down next to her. "At that rate, he might not win." Kagome knew that too. And she could always use _that_ jutsu but he might hate her for it. Males with their prides and everything, they want to do their things by themselves.

'_But I don't think we'll have a choice; He's getting beaten up out their. His anger is getting the best of him…'_ Kagome bit her fingers in silent contemplation. _'I really shouldn't; especially with this mark, but I know he wants to win.'_ She nodded to herself, finally choosing.

'_For him,'_ Moving her hands to fast for anyone to follow, minus Sakura who was staring at her, she whispered out, "Seichuu Jutsu; Shirai Karada gikou (*). " A dark, yet unseen to human eyes, cloud shot toward Sasuke's body. It clouded over him and he stiffened but moved out of the attack that was headed towards him in time.

'_What the hell is going on? This isn't me moving!'_ He delivered a sucker-punch to Yoroi's gut and kneed him in the face when he doubled over. When his face was in the air, he jumped high enough and spun, rapidly kicking him in the face before he flew to the other side.

The director checked Yoroi's pulse before standing, "This opponent is no longer able battle due to being unconscious. The winner of this battle is Uchiha Sasuke." People cheered as the dark cloud came back to Kagome.

Sasuke's eyes slid over to Kagome, who was now talking to their sensei. She was sweating when Kakashi handed her a deep blue vile with red liquid dancing through out it. She paled when he gently closed her hands over it.

Running up to where they were, Kakashi slid his eyes over to him and stood. "Remember Kagome, all of it." He nodded to her and Sasuke before going to Naruto and Sakura to see the next battle.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked; motioning towards the vile that was being grasped tightly in her hands.

She smiled to him, "Great battle Sasuke. I knew you'd win." He glared slightly at her. "That's not what I asked, Kagome. What's in the vile?" She flinched a bit and subconsciously grasped her mark. "Does it hurt?" He crouched to her and rubbed the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"Yeah; Thanks for that." She leaned her head to the side, purring slightly; eyes closed.

"The next battle is Aburame Shino vs. Zaku Abumi!" Kagome opened her eyes a bit to see Sasuke looking at the vile before turning pale.

"Is…Is this _blood_?" Wincing, she nodded. "I have to drink it if something bad happens with the curse mark. It's supposed to keep my demonic side in balance." He stared at her. "Has anything bad happened yet?" She winced once more before turning slightly away.

"W-well when you were fighting…" His eyes widened. "What happened to you, Kagome?" She made no eye contact with him, "Nothing too serious, just a slight side-effect."

"Slight? How slight was it?" He made her look at him by gently grabbing her chin. "U-uh, Kusaro, she, well…"

"Please Kagome, you can tell me anything." She looked at him, searching in his eyes. "It was nothing; she only smelt your minimal spilt blood and almost went haywire, but she's calm now- especially since you're so close to us." He smirked and ruffled her hair.

"If that was all, then why didn't you tell me in the first place? You're such an idiot." He chuckled as she growled at him but hugged her close making her squeal in surprise. "You know I can trust you with anything. I'm not going to yell and be an idiot."

"Well, there's something else…" Giving her a questioning look, she continued slowly. "Well, Sakura and I noticed that you were losing… And I know how much you wanted to win. But your anger was getting the best of you because of his retarded comment…"

"Spit it out Kagome." He said, scowling at the reminder of the idiot. "Well, I kinda gave you a boost of sorts." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "The boost that had made me not in of control my body?" Flinching at his icy stare and words, she timidly nodded.

He growled. "Kagome; why the hell did you do that? You and I could both be disqualified if-"She tackled him, wrapping his arms around his waist, surprising him. "Please, Sasuke; please understand that I did it for you. I want you to become one of the greatest Shinobi to ever live."

Blushing slightly at her statement, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and squeezed them tightly. "Sorry. I just- I was-"

"Next match is; Taishou Kagome vs. Yakushi Kabuto! " Sasuke held on to Kagome's shoulders even tighter; not wanting her to battle with the curse mark. He slipped the vile up her sleeve and kissed her head for luck.

"Knock him dead, Kagome-onee!" Naruto shouted, making her laugh. After getting cheered on by her friends, she blushed and jumped down, landing in a crouch. Kabuto, on the other hand, just walked down from where he was standing, not bothering to make a scene.

"This battle will commence when I give the okay," The director started. "Let me know whenever you are ready." Kagome smirked, cracking her head and other limbs to loosen up. "Oh, I'm _so_ going to enjoy this."

Kabuto gulped a bit at the demonic look in Kagome's eye.

"I'm ready," Kagome said. Kabuto gulped, swallowing his fear. Nodding to the director, he gave his own okay. "Begin!" The two ninja's jumped away from each other, giving their own space. Kagome smirked, taking her sword off her necklace* and getting in a stance. Kabuto whipped out a kunai and got in his own stance, waiting for an attack. There was a thick silence, nothing being heard or said, not wanting to break the mood.

"GO KAGOME-CHAN! KICK HIS ASS!"

Until Naruto disrupted it, that is.

Kagome sweat dropped, but chuckled at her brothers antics. Kabuto, taking this a sign of her being lax, ran forward to knock her over on the ground. Kagome sobered up her small laughter and dodged his attack by moving to the right.

As Kabuto tried to strike again, Kagome kept moving and dodging, weaving in and out of his attacks, making him angry. Tired of the charade, Kagome cut his shoulder. Kabuto slide back, gripping his injury. He scowled at her; He no longer cared what Orochimaru would do to him later for inflicting injuries on his precious girl. He wanted to win and beat the over confident girl.

Kagome thrusted her sword forward, catching him on his side and got into a defensive stance, seeing he was about to do something utterly stupid.

Using his hand signs, he created three illusions and ran towards her. One went ahead and tried to land a blow on her, failing as she side-stepped the attack. The other two, the real one and the other illusion also ran towards her, making her jump up and land on the real Kabuto's shoulders.

"Really, I thought you would be better. I guess I over estimated you. Too bad- guess I'll have to cut this short." Using the brunt of the sword, she collided it with the top of his skull and jumped off his shoulders, making him fall backwards.

Hayate came forward and checked up on Kabuto. Seeing that he was knocked out for a while, he stood taller. "Kabuto is unable to battle. Kagome Taishou wins the battle!" Cheers erupted from the stands and she smiled, walking back up to where the others were. After getting tackled from Naruto, getting told that she did an excellent job by Kakashi, two thumbs up from Sakura and a smile from Sasuke, Kagome waited for the next battle.

***I got a lot of messages from the last chapter concerning Kagome's blade; No, it's not Tetsusaiga. I probably should have specified earlier, but her sword is of her own- it just has no specific name to it. Remember, in chapter four, the necklace had two swords; I did not give them names because they were just regular swords. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Next chapter is Sakura vs. Ino; Love is War Between Two Girls and the Continuation of the Exams!**

**See ya then!**


	11. Chapter 11 Urgent News Letter

**I'm afraid there might be bad news, readers.**

**Due to some shit going on with 'corporal' (as I now refer to them- aka leaders and workers of Fanfiction) they will shut down this web site at exactly tomorrow, for the whole day. Nobody, not even people without an account, will be able to get on.**

**This has come to many as horrid due to unavailability of our stories, and even then, some may be swiped off the site. Those some include the following and maybe more;**

**Lemons**

**Limes**

**Song Fic's**

**Rating's over M**

**This is an issue to all as possibly everyone of you have a favorite smut fic that is perfect in everyway, or even have written a song fiction, such as my self, and they will be cruelly taken down, or possibly ban us without hesitation.**

**I have a following solution.**

**Before tomorrow, you need to gather all and any fictions you have created that are of the following above. Have the written format that is saved on your computer resaved just to make sure they are still there and go to Your Fanfiction . com (minus all of the the spaces)**

**This place allows any and all kinds of format, as long as everybody is calm about it and isn't just shouting randomly about sex this and yuri/yaoi that. You're legible to create and post any story you like on there.**

**Please do this and save yourselves, your fictions, and your readers the heart ache of losing such great beginner's material that could help you practice and move on in the author's world. This is rather unfair as I had called Fanfiction a start to a work ethic, but I can now see even they have set standards.**

**I hope that you receive this message and urgently help and advise others.**

**Please spread this around before tomorrow comes!**

**-Blackmoon OniOokami**


	12. Chapter 12 I'm rather sorry but AN

**I really never thought I'd have to do this, but it only seems right.**

**I'm putting 'Proving My Existence' on a hiatus for a good month; maybe more.**

**I don't like how the story was written. It's a complete mess, even when beta'd.**

**It will go through major revision and I apologize for all of you having to wait longer for this story.**

**While I thoroughly appreciate all the wonderful faves, reviews, and follows, I don't think this story is how I want it.**

**Thing's that will change;**

**The summary; It's not just about Kagome, I realize, it's about the life that all of team seven and the other rookies have to go through. It won't be easy, but I'll pull through it for all my wonderful readers.**

**Kagome's past and who she knows.**

**Minor Neji/Kag (one sided)**

**Kagome's mother will be part of the Uchiha's plans.**

**Kikyou and Tsubaki will be Kagome's rival's.**

**Kagome will struggle more with certain things rather than being able to jump through electrical, flaming hoops like they were nothing.**

**Thing's that will not change;**

**The pairing; I will write a story about Sasuke and Kagome damn it! I won't fail you guys on that.**

**Kagome living with the Taisho family.**

**Itachi murdering the clan.**

**My original ending plans.**

**Other things will not be mentioned if only for surprise and suspense.**

**I hope you all understand and will continue to wait patiently for this stories return.**

**Until then, please turn your reviews to my other stories if you would. I need your help on those too, not just giving me over a hundred reviews on one story and five on the others.**

**Thank you all and have a great summer.**

**-Blackmoon OniOokami**


End file.
